A Hotter Touch, A Better
by alexwishington
Summary: In which Kurt is adventurous, and Blaine is just along for the ride. 'tis mostly smut my dears. I am so sorry I have to take the F word out of the title. I don't want to risk my story getting taken down.
1. Something New

**A/N: **first off I want to thank all of you for giving me such lovely reviews on my other two story's. thank you from the bottom of my heart. here have some Klisses. :).

and thank you to those who alerted and read it. you guys made me smile so much last night my cheeks were hurting afterwards.

this is is a rougher approach to he whole Born This Way episode. in other words this is how it happened in my head. it's just shameless smut. I'm really iffy about the dirty talk though. I never was good at it. well anyways.

Happy readin.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with it. If I did Kurt and Blaine would have been having sex a looong time ago. and the show would have been moved to HBO. yeah cause that's how I roll. oh and I also don't own Panic! At The Disco's song.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "Something New."<br>**

* * *

><p>Blaine is a bit nervous as he waits for his boyfriend in the McKinley High parking lot. The reason being, he doesn't want to run into Karofsky. Blaine wasn't scared of him, oh no, he didn't want to start a fight because he knew Kurt would get mad. And if Kurt was mad then that meant that he wouldn't be getting laid tonight and god knows he doesn't want that.<p>

Just as Blaine is getting ready to walk into the school to get his boyfriend Kurt comes strolling out.. He looks around and spots Blaine leaning up against the car door. Kurt smiles before running toward him.

"Hey!" He breathes against Blaine's neck.

"Hey yourself." Blaine hold his boyfriend briefly before he pushes him away to inspect his shirt. "Hmm, 'likes boys' eh?"

Kurt looks down at his shirt and blushes slightly. "Oh yeah, we sang Born This Way in Glee club and we all had insecurity shirts."

"Your insecurity is that you're gay?" Blaine questions.

"No, no, no, no. No, I love being gay." Kurt says hurriedly.

Blaine chuckles, "Alright, as long as you're sure."

Kurt sticks his tongue out at Blaine and runs towards the passenger side door. What was he 10?

"I like your shirt just so you know" Blaine states as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Well of course you do." Kurt replies, "It's fabulous." He does his signature hair flip.

Blaine throws his head back and laughs more openly now. God, Kurt never change.

"My place today." Kurt instructs.

Blaine nods. "Alright."

Ever since they'd first had sex a week ago they were at it quite frequently. Well, not so frequently. They didn't want to spend all of their time together fucking like rabbits because Blaine liked to keep some romance in the relationship. Yeah, Blaine is the one that has to tell Kurt to back off some days. It's amazing how much more adventurous Kurt has gotten since their first intense make-out session.

Blaine reaches across the seat to place his hand on Kurt's thigh and Kurt shudders lightly, mostly out of habit. Even though they were sexually active, Kurt always found himself shuddering at Blaine's touch. He kind of likes it though.

A few torturous minutes later they were rushing inside of Kurt's house, trying to kiss each other along the way. They didn't stop until they made it to Kurt's room, and Blaine presses Kurt against the door, savagely attacking his neck with wet kisses.

"Blaine!…Oh god… Bed now…Oh fuck" Kurt pushes Blaine toward the bed.

Blaine falls down and lets Kurt pull his shirt off before moving down to remove Blaine's shoes and trousers leaving him only in his boxers.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are" Kurt says, licking his lips in a seductive manner.

"I'm nothing compared to you." Blaine breathes. "C'mere." He reaches out for Kurt and hooks his fingers underneath his shirt.

"You know your shirt should say 'Likes Blaine'" He comments as he begins to take it off.

"But I don't like you, I love you"

"Then it should say 'Loves Blaine'" Blaine starts working on the clothing on Kurt's lower half, letting his fingers idle ever so softly at his abdomen. "You know, when we're done I'm going to write that"

"You're going to ruin my s-shirt" Kurt gasps as Blaine starts palming Kurt's erection through his boxers. "Fuck!" He growls pushing Blaine down so that he's lying on his back before he straddles him, wasting no time in grinding his erection against Blaine's.

"Kurt fuck….Want to fuck you so bad….Oh God" Blaine groans.

Kurt doesn't move to let Blaine flip him over instead presses himself closer to his boyfriend and continues to grind up against him.

"Baby, let me flip you over so I can fuck you." Blaine moans. Fuck, he wasn't going to last long if Kurt kept up with this.

"No. I want to ride you." Kurt growls. "Do you want me to ride you Blaine? Do you want me to slide myself down onto your cock?

Blaine's eyes enlarge in excitement because uhm, yeah he wants that.

"Fuck yes I want that Kurt. I want you so bad."

Kurt stands up and walks over to Blaine's bedside table to retrieve the lube. He removes his underwear and motions for Blaine to do the same.

"Underwear off please"

"As you wish my prince" Blaine says, shimmying out of his own boxers before he lays back down, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt climbs back on top of Blaine and raises himself slightly so that his ass isn't touching anything. He reaches for the bottle of lube and squirts a good amount onto his fingers instead of Blaine's.

"I'm going to prepare myself for you baby, and you have to lie there the whole time." He says as he trails a lube covered finger down his body to his entrance.

"What if I touch?"

"Then I'll leave you to take care of your little problem by yourself" Kurt threatens and without further warning slips his index finger into himself, moaning softly.

Blaine is having a really hard time not touching Kurt. He's so used to fingering Kurt and getting him ready that it feels weird for him not to be doing it right now. It's driving him insane looking at Kurt, who's already moved on to a second finger. He pumps those fingers slowly savoring Blaine's reaction.

"Oh god, Blaine. I can't wait until I'm riding your cock. Your thick cock is going to feel so much better than my thin fingers. Oh fuck!" He wails as his fingers find his prostate.

Blaine can't take it anymore, punishment be dammed. He grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers while Kurt's eyes are shut, and reaches up to insert his index finger along side Kurt's moving digits.

"Oh my fucking god!" Kurt howls as Blaine starts moving the finger. Kurt begins to move his hips, bearing down on the fingers inside of him, and in a matter of seconds feels himself nearing orgasm. If he doesn't watch out he'll end up coming sooner than expected, and god knows Kurt doesn't want that.

"Fuck Blaine, now!" Kurt removes his fingers from within himself, but Blaine's fingers remain. He silently moves them around for a little while longer enjoying the orgasmic noises coming from Kurt's mouth.

"Baby, please let me fuck myself on you already." Kurt mewls, inadvertently grinding down onto Blaine's fingers some more. "You wouldn't want me to come before your cock gets to have it's fun would you?"

Uhm no, Blaine didn't want Kurt to come before he got a chance to bury his cock deep within that tight heaven. Groaning slightly Blaine removes his fingers and reaches down to align his cock with Kurt's hole.

"Do it then."

Kurt takes a minute to lube up Blaine's cock before he lets himself slide down in an excruciatingly slow pace, making sure that Blaine feels it. Blaine gets impatient and grabs Kurt's hips to slam him down forcefully, finally connecting them fully.

Kurt groans and wiggles his hips slightly to get himself adjusted.

"Fuck Kurt, baby, move now!" Blaine all but demands and digs his fingernails into the soft flesh of Kurt's hips.

Kurt begins to move at the same pace as he had when he impaled himself on Blaine's cock, slow and torturous. Too slow for Blaine's taste, he tightens his hold on Kurt's hips and slams him down onto his cock eliciting a loud moan from the other boy.

"Blaine!"

"You were moving too slow so I thought I'd help you." Blaine helps Kurt move up and down rapidly, much faster than Kurt would have gone had he been moving on his own accord.

"Fuck yes!" Kurt moans and rolls his hips every other thrust down so that Blaine's cock can hit his prostate just the way Kurt likes.

"We've never…fuck!… gone t-this fast before." Kurt states, reaching down to stroke his cock, which was leaking pearly drops of pre-come.

"I know, and I can't believe we've never gone this fast before. This feels…fucking amazing." Blaine arches his back and it only pushes his cock deeper into Kurt, who's still riding him expertly.

"Blaine, shut up and go faster." He orders.

Blaine begins to move his hips faster, and that combined with Kurt's movements, and Blaine's guiding of his hips absolutely drives Kurt wild. He's almost certain he sees colors, and not the usual Technicolor, no he's talking about actual colors of the rainbow here. God, he will never get tired of sex with Blaine. He doesn't care if Blaine's the only guy he's ever been with, Kurt never wants to give up the feeling of being filled with Blaine's cock. Never.

"Baby, sit up" Kurt urges, and Blaine while confused does as Kurt says and sits up so that he and Kurt are chest to chest, and his cock is hitting Kurt's prostate in the most perfect way possible.

"Oh God Blaine!" Kurt leans back slightly so that his and Blaine's bodies are forming a slight V and begins to move just as rapidly as he was moving before, his fingers raking Blaine's back to the point where he was certain he drew blood.

Blaine takes a moment to enjoy Kurt grinding up on his cock before he starts to thrust much more harshly than before bringing out not only breathy little moans, but loud, erotic whimpers from Kurt.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…. Oh god I'm so… close."

It only takes Blaine three or four more thrusts before Kurt is coming all over Blaine's stomach with a piercing cry of his name. Not long after Kurt falls over the edge, Blaine joins him yelling out Kurt's name, not as high pitched but just as loud as Kurt had.

It takes them a few moments to come back down to earth and then they fall back onto the bed, sweaty and worn out.

"Uhm.. Wow." Blaine says, not being able to say anything else as Kurt had melted his brain with amazing sex.

"Yeah." Kurt returns simply.

"How did you find out about that position?" Blaine wonders. They had never done anything like that in their previous sexual rendezvous' which had Blaine wondering how his boyfriend had come up with that heavenly position.

"I read it somewhere." Kurt flushes beat red and looks down.

"Where?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

Silence.

Huh. Blaine kind of had an idea of where Kurt had gotten the position from, but he wanted to tease his sweet boyfriend more.

"Was it a pornographic book?" He asked, drawing a gasp out of Kurt.

"Uhm. Maybe."

"Babe, I told you many times. You don't have to be ashamed of anything sexual when you're around me. Now if you don't tell me where you got that position from then I'm going to have to assume you're cheating on me with some other gorgeous, probably taller blond hard body" Blaine was only teasing him. Kurt would never cheat on him.

"Blaine!" Kurt says, slightly offended. Why would Blaine think Kurt was cheating on him? "I would never cheat on you."

"Well you won't tell me where you got that position from so I'm assuming…"

"I got it from a pornographic book, okay!" Kurt huffs out, exasperatingly. "I bought a book on all sorts of positions and I decided to go with that one first."

Blaine looks down at Kurt. Really? A book on sexual positions? Well that could be a lot of fun.

"Really?"

"You're not mad?" Kurt asks, nervously.

"Kurt are you ser-. No, I'm not mad at you." Blaine assures him. "I'm intrigued actually."

"Really?"

"Okay, you have to stop saying really."

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright, love." Blaine smiles then gets a brilliant idea. "So, uhm can you show me?"

"The positions or the book?"

Blaine's eyes widen at Kurt's question. Wait, not now Blaine you just had sex with him. His ass can't take so much so soon.

"Well show me the book now, we can try the positions later.

Kurt says nothing, but detaches himself from Blaine and goes to his nightstand to take a large item wrapped in what looked like Alexander McQueen scarves out from within it.

"You wrap it in high end scarves?" Blaine asks, shifting his position so that he's sitting Indian style. Kurt loses track of his train of though for a while, Blaine's sitting Indian style on his bed. Naked. Blaine's naked while sitting Indian style. Oh god, he could feel himself get hard again.

"Already?" Blaine asks in amazement as he takes in his boyfriends half hard member.

"It's the way you're sitting." Blaine looks down with an adorably confused face. "Do you think that maybe you could, uhm, cover up. At least for right now."

Blaine chortles quietly before he reaches behind him and grabs a pillow to cover himself up.

"Better?" Kurt nods. "Come sit over here then."

Kurt quickly scrambles to Blaine's side with the scarf wrapped book clutched closely to his chest.

"Okay, you have to promise me you won't laugh." Kurt warns him. "Because if you laugh then I might not be able to live it down and will actually become a nun."

Blaine brings his hands up to his heart dramatically. "Oh no! That can't happen. Don't worry Kurt, I won't laugh. God knows I can't live without your delicious cock."

Kurt laughs, "Okay, did you just describe my cock as delicious?"

"Well it is." Blaine defends.

"I wouldn't know. Now can you please shut up and look at the book?"

"You tell me babe, you're still holding it." Blaine points out.

Oh right.

"Sorry." He holds the book out and Blaine takes it, unwrapping it as gently as possible so as to not damage the scarves. Kurt gets impatient and rips the scarves away. Blaine gives him a look of surprise. Kurt never treated clothes this way.

"Those scarves are last season anyways." Kurt explains and Blaine bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Blaine looks down and is surprised at the cover of the book. It's actually a simple cover, black and glossy. Even in his literature Kurt Hummel kept it classy.

The same could not be said about the inside though. Oh don't get Blaine wrong, he's not put off about it, but this is one of those cases when you should not judge a book by it's cover. The inside contains various pictures, diagrams and illustrations of different positions. they were actually very detailed. Blaine had to hand it to Kurt, he sure knew how to pick a pornographic book.

Blaine glances up at the boy in question and finds him with his head in his hands, the parts of his face that Blaine could see were bright red.

"Uhm Kurt." No response. " Look at me baby."

"Nuh- uh." Kurt mumbles.

"Kurt." Blaine repeats firmly. "Look at me. It's not so bad."

"I'm humiliated Blaine." Kurt says, finally looking up at Blaine, his face redder than a ripe tomato.

"Why? Kurt if you're reading this then it means that you must want to try some of these positions with me which means I would have found out about your kinky side sooner or later."

"I'm not kinky." Kurt says, defensively.

Blaine holds the book up, "judging by this, I would say, yeah you are."

"Oh." Kurt says simply.

Blaine sighs and places a kiss on Kurt's shoulder. "Baby, it's fine. You really want to try some of these?"

"Yes." Kurt answers in the smallest voice possible.

"When exactly?"

Kurt's head snaps up. "What?"

"Well this is a pretty big book so I was wondering when you wanted to make a dent on it."

Oh wow Blaine was actually going along with this. Well of course he would, Blaine's a dapper gentlemen to everyone else, but in the bedroom he's actually a real sex god. And no that's not an exaggeration.

"Uhm, whenever you want. I don't really mind." Kurt says, his confidence returning slowly but surely.

"Are you sure you want to continue this today? I wasn't exactly gentle earlier."

Kurt shrugs. Yeah, that's right. If it wasn't for the sheer embarrassment he was feeling then he would have noticed the intense pain in his ass. Oh wait, there was something he wanted to try.

"Well I did want to try number 24. With you on the bottom."

Blaine flips to the page containing the position and his eyes promptly bug out of his head. What? Kurt really wanted to try _that?_ wow. His boyfriend _was_ kinky.

"Number 24, I can do that. Do you want to do it.. like right now? " Blaine swallows in both excitement and slight fear.

"Well my dad will be home in two hours so we have until then-"

Blaine silences Kurt by pressing their lips together and he shoves the pesky pillow out of the way. Finally allowing his erection to spring up like it wants to.

They were going to make good use of those two hours.

* * *

><p>I do have a tumblr if any of you are interested in following me. the link's on my very unimpressive profile. I usually post only Glee related things, but mind you it's not a spoiler free blog. I'm a spoiler whore and will post or reblog them. <em><strong><br>**_


	2. Number 24 Plus A Little Extra

**A/N: **I'm back and thanks to the amazing response I got for this story I have decided to make it multi-chaptered, and explore Kurt's dirty little book. Yay! Should I change the summary though? I think I should. Why the hell am I talking about it here if by the time you read this the summary will be different. Oh well.

Well anyways *ahem*

Once again I want to thank you all for all the lovely feedback. If I could hug every single person that reads my story's I would, but I simply can't. I never expected that one person would read my story let alone thousands. So thank you!.

**I still own nothing. Oh, that pain. **

And as always, Happy Readin'

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "Number 24 Plus Something Extra"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt murmurs against his boyfriends neck.<p>

"Yes?"

"How opposed are you to spanking?"

"What?" Was Kurt seriously asking Blaine about spanking? Where the hell did his innocent angel go?

"I _said_, how opposed are you to spanking?" Kurt repeats quietly.

Ah, there he is.

Blaine takes a moment to think about that. He does like spanking, but in his fantasy's it's usually Kurt who's down on all fours with his ass on display while Blaine spanks the living daylights out of him, not the other way around. Yeah, Blaine has a spanking kink. But does _he _want to be the spankee instead of the spanker? Blaine's never really thought about that. He and Kurt had agreed back when they started having sex that neither one of them wanted to be exclusively a bottom or a top, they were just going to do whatever they were in the mood for.

So far in the relationship though, Blaine's been the more dominant one. No, that didn't mean that Blaine always topped, it just meant that all the rough sex they've had happened when Blaine did top. Kurt prefers to go slow, well not _so _slow. Slow sex was reserved for special occasions. So to say that Kurt's spanking question takes Blaine a little by surprise is pretty accurate.

Kurt senses Blaine's hesitation and gently pats his knee. "Babe, you're kinda scaring me with your silence."

Blaine shakes his head and glances at Kurt. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"The possibility of me… spanking you." Kurt reminds him. His face going his trademark shade of red.

"Oh, do you want to spank me instead of doing… that thing?" Blaine asks, pointing at Kurt's magical book of positions.

"Blaine the position isn't even the worst one in the book." Kurt states, "and I was thinking we'd try both."

A new position and spanking? My, my Kurt was feeling adventurous today.

"Both?" Blaine swallows.

"Unless you're opposed to it." Kurt says hurriedly, noticing the way Blaine suddenly tensed up above him.

"No, no." Blaine says, "no I want to do it."

Kurt pushes Blaine off of him, they needed to talk about this.

"Blaine, I will ask because I know you're a bit apprehensive about this idea but, are you sure about this?"

"Are we seriously going to ask each other if we're sure every time we decide to try something new in bed?" Blaine laughs.

"I need to know that we trust each other." Kurt whispers.

Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his own and squeezes lightly. "You know I trust you, more than anything."

"Okay, give me a safe word."

"Mango."

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. "What? Mango?"

"What? It's a word right?" Blaine says, defensively

"So if I get too rough you're going to yell out Mango?" Kurt asks, his face slipping into a smirk.

"Should I change it?"

"No, Mango's fine. Although, I may want something Mango flavored afterwards."

"Gross." Blaine says.

"Shut up." Kurt slaps his arm.

Blaine laughs, but only for a second because uhm yeah, they're kind of naked and Kurt did promise to spank Blaine.

"So, are we…uhm going to do this?"

"Oh yeah." Kurt stands up and opens his drawer. Why would Kurt be opening up his drawer? The lube is already on the nightstand. Before Blaine can ask Kurt pulls out a small wooden paddle.

Blaine's eyes widen and his cock twitches. What else did Kurt have in there that Blaine doesn't know about? Blaine's mind floods with all the possibilities.

Kurt snaps him out of said possibilities by slapping the paddle softly against Blaine's thigh, and Blaine gasps. Oh right, the spanking.

"Now remember, if it gets to be too much all you have to do is say the safe word." His voice shakes slightly with laughter, "and I'll stop."

Blaine nods.

Kurt smiles and lunges forward to push Blaine onto the bed harshly. Blaine falls back with a squeak, and Kurt has an urge to laugh, but he's supposed to be "the master" and instead traces the paddle along Blaine's leg, causing him to shudder lightly.

"You like that don't you?" Kurt purrs. "You like the fact that I'm about to spank your sweet ass."

Blaine moans, and Kurt's smirk becomes wider. "You like the fact that for once you're going to be my little bitch."

Blaine can't take it anymore. He was going to come and Kurt hadn't even said anything yet.

"Kurt, please." Blaine begs because he needs Kurt to do something, like right now.

"I don't think you're in any form of position to be making any demands." Kurt growls. "I think that deserves, what do you think Blaine? Ten spanks?"

"Yes, yes oh god, yes."

"Turn around." Kurt orders, and Blaine flips onto his stomach.

"Not like that, on all fours baby." Blaine moans, and does as Kurt says, picking himself up so that his bodyweight is resting on his knees and hands.

"Oh Blaine if you could only see yourself right now, you have no idea how easy it is to just fuck you, raw." Blaine groans. "But I'm not that evil, and I did promise you a spanking." Kurt traces the paddle down Blaine's back and over the globes of Blaine's ass, caressing them.

"Kurt, baby, please, do something." Blaine begs, and Kurt brings the paddle down on his ass.

"I told you, you're not allowed to give me orders." Kurt brings his the paddle down again. "Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Kurt purrs. "But unfortunately baby I still have to punish you. It was ten spanks right?"

Blaine doesn't say anything but focuses on the sting of Kurt's first two spanks. They burned but in such a good way. His thoughts are cut short when he feels a hard smack against his ass.

"Answer me when I ask you a question Blaine."

"Yes! Yes it was ten." Blaine gasps out.

Kurt rubs his ass softly before he brings the paddle down harder than before. Blaine yells out and moans at the same time. It hurt but god did it hurt so fucking good.

"I want you to count them Blaine. Count them for me."

"O-one."

Kurt hits him again. "Two." again. "Three." again. "Four."

It continues like that, each spank harder than the one before. When Kurt finally reaches the final one he stills, but only for a moment. Just so Blaine wouldn't see the final strike coming.

Blaine begins to get impatient when he feels it. The hardest one yet. Kurt smacks Blaine with so much force Blaine's arms buckle and he collapses face first onto the bed.

"Hmm I wasn't expecting you to stay up after the last one either way." Kurt says, as he massages Blaine's now cherry colored ass. "Oh Blaine, you should see your ass right now. It's so red and beautiful."

Kurt gently kneads Blaine's ass and then leans down to place a kiss to each cheek. Blaine gasps and fists his hands into the sheets.

"I know what you're thinking Baby, but not today." Kurt murmurs against the skin of Blaine's backside.

Kurt pulls himself away from Blaine and reaches out for the lube, opening it and coating his fingers. "I'm going to keep you on your hands and knees while I stretch you, okay?"

Blaine nods frantically, just needing something inside of him.

Kurt rubs Blaine's hole lightly and then presses his finger inside, going all he way to the knuckle in one swipe.

Blaine groans long and loud. "_Ohhhh _Kurt."

Kurt fingers Blaine thoroughly making his way through four of his fingers, but not without difficulty that's for sure.

Pretty soon Blaine is whimpering and practically humping the mattress. Kurt removes his fingers and ignoring Blaine's whine leans down to grab him by the shoulders and lifts him up so that he's standing with his back to Kurt.

Kurt grabs the lube once again and coats his hardened member thoroughly. He walks back behind Blaine and hooks his arms under his armpits.

"Babe, a little help?"

Blaine twists his neck to look at Kurt in a confused manner. "I don't know what I'm…"

Kurt gives Blaine a quick peck and smiles at him. "Jump up. You remember how the position looked right?"

"Yes, but uhm Kurt, are you sure you can…uhm hold me up?" Blaine asks, uncertainly.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think." Kurt simply says, and urges Blaine by patting his chest. "Hook your legs around my hips when you jump."

Blaine takes a deep breath and hops lightly, feeling like he's about to tumble over but Kurt's got a good hold on him. He wraps his legs around Kurt's waist and waits while Kurt drops a hand to align his cock with Blaine's hole and begins to push inside.

Blaine groans loudly. Now Blaine sees why Kurt wanted to try this position. This feels amazing, and if it was feeling amazing for Blaine when Kurt wasn't even halfway in, then it would feel fucking phenomenal when he was.

As always Kurt gives Blaine a minute to adjust to the full feeling, and when Blaine squeezes Kurt's waist with his legs Kurt begins to move, slowly at first but soon picks up speed. Blaine reaches behind himself to place his hands on Kurt's side just so that he can have something to hold on to.

Blaine really doesn't know how Kurt's doing it. How he's thrusting in an out of him rapidly while holding all of Blaine's weight, literally in the palm of his hands. Blaine doesn't know nor really cares.

Suddenly, Kurt pulls Blaine off of him and scoops him up into his arms, shoving his cock back in while he walks Blaine to a wall and throws him against it.

"_Fuck_!" Blaine hisses as his overheated skin hit's the cold wall. He threads his fingers into Kurt's hair and brings him in for a kiss while Kurt continues to fuck him into the wall, so hard that the pictures on it shake violently.

Blaine reaches down to grab his already leaking cock, but Kurt slaps his hand away. "No, you're going to come from my cock alone."

Blaine groans and starts to move his hips, needing the friction like needs air. He closes his eyes, and his hands move to Kurt's back, scratching at every part of the smooth skin he can reach.

Kurt hisses, and Blaine knows he's going to get hell for it tomorrow when the scratches will be the worst, but right now he doesn't give a fuck.

Kurt brings his head forward and pretty much fucks Blaine's mouth with his tongue, swallowing up every moan, and whimper that Blaine choked out.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt orders in that forceful yet adoring voice he gets during sex.

Blaine opens his eyes and meets Kurt's icy blue stare. The look is tender despite what they're doing. It's like the bottom half of their bodies are on a totally different page than the top half. And that's the thing about their relationship, no matter how many times they just fucked, there was always some form of love in there. Maybe it's just the romantic in the both of them. They are incapable of mindless fucks.

Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine while he continues to move his hips, angling them up on certain strokes to hit his prostate, and just stares at Blaine. Stares at the way his eyes flutter closed whenever he moans, or at the way his mouth stays slightly open. Kurt will never tell anyone that he loves Blaine's sex faces. That's something he's keeping to himself. At least for now.

Kurt feels Blaine's leg muscles tensing and that is Kurt's signal to pick up the pace a tiny bit and angle his hips so that he hits Blaine's prostate, trying to speed up his orgasm.

"Kurt, god, oh!" is all he gets out before he falls over the edge taking Kurt with him, both of them coming violently. Blaine all over his and Kurt's chests, and Kurt deep inside of Blaine.

When they're done Kurt uses what seems to be all of his strength and carries Blaine the short distance to his bed, toppling down without bothering to pull out of his boyfriend. Blaine stares at Kurt. He looks beautiful all day every day, but there's something about when he's getting back down from his high that really strikes Blaine. Kurt would always tell him that he looks like a sweaty pig after sex, but Blaine kinda loves it. Kurt is always sweaty, and breathing hard yes, but you have to look deeper than that. There's a vulnerability there, a vulnerability that no one else gets to see. Every other day Kurt is just this sassy diva with a take no prisoners attitude, but in this moment he's this quiet, reserved boy. Blaine finds this part of his personality adorable.

After what seems like hours, Blaine finally speaks up. "So uhm, remind me never to make fun of your flimsy arms again."

Kurt chuckles sits up.

"Whoa, wait where are you going?" Blaine demands.

"I have to pull out of you, babe."

"Oh." Blaine says, and Kurt rolls his eyes before he pulls out of Blaine, who winces at the regained feeling of emptiness. Sometimes he wishes he could fall asleep with Kurt's cock in his ass. Just so he can have something to clench around, but alas Kurt doesn't seem to keen on the idea. He says it's kind of weird.

Kurt gets up and grabs a washcloth from the bathroom, using it to wipe all the come from his and Blaine's chest. When he's done he throws it into the wastebasket and makes his way to snuggle next to his boyfriend.

"Are we going to be like this every day?" Blaine says, as he wraps his arms around Kurt.

"Hmm do you want to?"

"Well we can't go at it like this _every _day. People will start to notice you and I limping, and then they'll put two and two together, and then your dad will find out, and then he'll promptly shoot my nuts off."

"Okay, okay," Kurt cuts Blaine off, not needing to hear Blaine go on and on about the many different ways his dad can make sure they never have sex again. "Not every day, some days we can make it a blowjob, or a hand job. But you know we don't have to go rough every time we try a new position."

"That seems more fun though," Blaine states.

"I don't think my ass would survive long if you insist on fucking me mercilessly every time we have sex."

"Right." Blaine says, and winces as his ass makes contact with the soft bed sheets.

"I forgot to ask, is your ass okay? I was kind of being a bit…uhm…forceful."

"It stings a bit, but it's nothing a bit of aloe salve won't fix." Blaine shrugs. "Besides I liked it."

Kurt's eyes widen marginally, "you did?"

Blaine nods contentedly. "Much more than I thought I would, actually."

Kurt smiles that special smile he has for when something brilliant, yet dangerous pops into his head, and Blaine inwardly groans. Oh great what kind of idea did he just give him?

"So you're into S&M…" Kurt says, his smile turning into a smirk.

"I said I liked the spanking, I would go as far as to say I'm into S&M."

"But you wouldn't be opposed to it right?"

Blaine thinks for a second. "No. why? Don't tell me you're into it."

Kurt hides his face into Blaine's chest and Blaine can feel the smirk turn into a frown.

"Oh my god you are!"

"Shut up." Kurt mumbles.

"So tell me do you have costumes? A whip? Nipple clamps? A ball gag? Oh, you do don't you?"

"I said shut up!" Kurt bites back.

Blaine lifts Kurt's face up. "Hey, it's okay. So you're kinky. I could get into it, remember I did submit to spanking didn't I?"

Kurt nods, the color in his cheeks fading to a soft pink, making them look like rose petals. Blaine leans down and kisses each one. Kurt sighs happily, and moves his face so that Blaine can kiss his lips.

Blaine kisses him briefly and nuzzles their noses together. Kurt giggles and moves to kiss the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Are we always going to be these total piles of romantic goop after we have rough sex?"

"I hope so." Blaine grins.

"You dork."

"Yeah, but you love me." Blaine states.

"That I do." Kurt concurs.

Blaine hugs Kurt tighter, and yawns widely. Sex always left him tired especially today when they went at it twice.

"Do you want to sleep for a while?"

Kurt raises his head to glance at the clock hanging on his wall. "Yeah, we got a while until I have to make dinner. Do you want to stay for that?"

"Sure why not?"

Kurt smiles and snuggles into Blaine. "Besides, we need to be full rested for what I have planned for tomorrow."

Damn, Kurt was going to be the sexual death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. That was chapter two. As always chuck a review my way, and feel free to suggest kinks and/or sexual situations.

Also, you may have noticed that the actual sex doesn't really have much dialogue in it but that's because someone left me a review saying that I'm a bit repetitive with the dirty talk. Oh well that's always been my weak area.

also for those of you who don't know I have a Tumblr. follow if you like, I will post status updates on this story and sometimes previews so if ya'll are interested my URL is **latinaeveharrington**...you know what goes after.

I want to say that I will not update this as frequently as some people would like. Like I said before I don't have internet at my house. I do the research at the library and write at home. I will not however take a month to update unlike some other people, no judgment though.

But before you run along to review I want your opinion on something. I'm thinking about starting on a new fic. It will be a multi-chapter fic and will be somewhat AU. I need you guys to tell me if you would be interested in reading this.

Alright here goes the idea.

The Glee kids do California. Since I'm a California girl I want to do a fic where the Glee kids take a trip to California for the summer before they go off to college and get separated. It will be a different Californian experience in each chapter. Now I have this shit planned out. Like really planned out I have freaking bubble charts and diagrams and shit. Things that will happen in this fic are, Beach trips, Disneyland, Hollywood, a play at The Pantages Theater, romantic Klaine dates, and maybe throw in a San Francisco gay pride parade. Those are only a few ideas, I have a shit ton more. The fic's main paring will be Klaine (like duh), but pairings in the fic will be, Samcedes, Finchel, Tike, Brittana, and Quick. Let me know if you would be interested in seeing this happen.

And if you read this whole thing then I am proud of you. Alright toodles.


	3. Dirty Packages and Baking Mishaps

**A/N:** I actually banged this chapter a lot quicker than I had thought I would. I literally wrote this in an hour and a half. Yay me!

This chapter is inspired by something my sister saw at the back of a Spencer's. I actually have no idea how this item looks like and my research proved fruitless. Turns out the internet doesn't have it all. #Darrenshrug.

**I still own nothing. **

Happy Readin'

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "Dirty Packages And Baking Mishaps"<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since "The Day I Found Out My Boyfriend Is A Kinky Horndog" according to Blaine. Kurt likes to call it "The Day We Tried Something Different", but Blaine secretly calls it the former.<p>

They hadn't had sex in a week. Why? Kurt decided he wasn't in the mood, or at least that's what he told Blaine. He had actually been planning something. Not so big, but he was currently waiting on a package and he didn't want to have sex with Blaine until said package arrived.

What's in the package? Well after Kurt and Blaine decided to be more adventurous, Kurt wanted to… expand his collection of dirty toys. He already had the basics; paddles, gags, whips, vibrators, etc, but he really wanted to go beyond a regular sex toy. So, the next afternoon Kurt had shooed Blaine away on the excuse of studying for this huge Calculus test, saying he didn't want any distractions, and had spent the afternoon browsing various sex websites, looking for things to add to his collection. He did get a bunch…I mean a bunch of new things, but the object he was most eager about was a contraption that looked like handles that you stuck on the shower wall. Kind of like bondage for the shower. Kurt had seen that and immediately added it to his cart, feeling giddy that he had found something to make their shower sex more daring.

They'd only had shower sex around three times, and they didn't have full penetrative sex. Just a hand job, and two blowjobs. Not what you'd call adventurous. Damn, Kurt was really becoming a sex kitten. It just goes to show how much sex can really change a person.

So, today found Kurt sitting in his room, listening to Lady Gaga's new song, not really expecting anything to happen today. He had told Blaine that if he felt in the mood he'd text him with their code for sex, "toast." Don't ask.

"Kurt!" He hears his father bellow from downstairs. "Package!"

Kurt immediately jumps up and rushes out the door and downstairs. If his father opened the package…

"It's actually came in the morning I just forgot to tell you until now." Burt Hummel laughs as Kurt reaches the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily.

"What! If it's the new McQueen it can't sit in the box for too long or else it'll wrinkle." he lies, knowing that his father will swallow it up. He's used to Kurt receiving packages filled with designer clothing and has long ago stopped bothering to open them. Or care.

Burt rolls his eyes and walks away. "You and your clothes." he grumbles.

Kurt smiles and sprints up the stairs and into his room, locking it for safety purposes. He places the package on top of his bed and using a pair of scissors opens the box and peers inside.

God, he always hates when they use a big box to ship something 10 times smaller in it. It's a pet peeve of his.

Kurt gets over his annoyance and pulls out his prize from within the box. There it is, in all of it's shiny glory, handles to hang yourself in the shower with so that your boyfriend can fuck you hands free. Kurt shouldn't be so happy about this, but he is.

He pulls the handles out and inspects them thoroughly. They're silver and shiny just like in the picture, the inside of the handles are smooth latex so that Kurt's wet hand won't slip. Kurt loves them already. He walks over to his en suite bathroom and spends around 15 minutes adjusting them just right, so that when he's holding onto the handles he's completely off of the ground a good 3 inches. If Kurt's off of the ground three inches then Blaine'll be up higher. The thought makes Kurt's cock twitch for some strange reason.

Kurt comes back into the room and hears a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he says.

Burt walks inside, nice and dressed for his date night with Carole. "Hey, Carole and I are heading out. We'll be back around midnight, maybe later depending on traffic, Finn is over at Noah's for the night, so you'll be home alone pretty much all night.

"No, not really. I was thinking about asking Blaine if he wanted to come over and keep me company if that's alright with you." Kurt says, making sure to use that pleading tone in his voice that his dad can't say no to.

"It's fine by me. If he sleeps over though, can you guys make sure you have clothes on?"

"Yes dad!"

"Because I already caught you guys once and it's not something I want to ever see again-"

"Okay dad!" Kurt very nearly yells, just needing his dad to stop talking right this fucking minute.

Burt chuckles and turns around, "There's still food leftover just incase Blaine wants to eat."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt says, embarrassment still present in his body.

The incident Burt is referring to is the day after Kurt and Blaine started having sex, they had come to Kurt's house after school, and in the heat of the moment Kurt didn't realize his dad left the shop that day early. Around 20 minutes after Kurt and Blaine started… their business, and Burt walked in on Blaine pushing himself into Kurt, with the covers completely off, so Blaine's ass was in full view. Burt had shut his eyes and walked into a wall, cursing and demanding that Kurt and Blaine stop what they were doing and get their asses downstairs so that they could talk about this.

That was the worse conversation ever.

Burt didn't even let Blaine and Kurt change, they had to sit in the living room in their underwear, listening to Burt go on and on about safe sex and getting tested. He had even made Blaine get an STD test to make sure he wasn't infecting his son with Chlamydia or something. Kurt was so traumatized that he started having sex with Blaine at his house only. Going back to his own house when he was sure "The Incident" wouldn't happen again.

The memory still makes Kurt cringe, and he almost forgets having Blaine over, but he had just gotten these new fancy schmanzy handles that he just had to try out.

Sighing, Kurt picks up his phone and sends his boyfriend a text message.

_**Toast.**_

He gets a response half a minute later.

_**I'll be there in 10 minutes…well 5.**_

Kurt chuckles. His boyfriend was going to get into an accident all in the name of sex.

_**Babe, calm down. I can wait 10 minutes.**_

_**Yeah, but I can't.**_

Kurt rolls his eyes. Seriously sometimes he wonders how far Blaine would be willing to go for sex.

_**You're such a dork.**_

_**:P. Okay, stop texting me if not I'll get into an accident. I'll see you soon.  
><strong>_

Kurt places his phone down next to his alarm clock, and cleans up the box that the handles came in. they weren't going to have sex in the room tonight, but if Kurt didn't do that now then he would be thinking about it during, and nobody wants to be thinking about empty cardboard boxes while having a sexy shower with your boyfriend, right?

Kurt hears the doorbell ring ten minutes later and smiles. He knew Blaine wouldn't break the speed limit. The boy is such a model citizen.

Kurt walks downstairs and opens the door to reveal his boyfriend, dressed to fucking kill. He's wearing a dark Blue button down, and his signature cut off jeans, rolled at the bottom. Sometimes Kurt really hated the fact that Blaine still had to wear uniforms, he had an amazing sense of style.

"Hi," he breathes, smiling widely.

"Hey there gorgeous," Blaine says as he sweeps his boyfriend up into a passionate kiss.

Kurt pulls Blaine into the house and throws him against the door, kissing him with so much fervor, that Blaine feels like if his lips will fall off from the sheer passion.

"Let's go upstairs shall we?" He suggests, making to tug Kurt up the stairs, but Kurt stays put.

"Babe?"

"Let's go bake something." Kurt says suddenly.

Blaine looks at him quizzically. "Uhm, what?"

"I feel like baking a cake, help me?" Kurt pouts. The cake was never going to get baked, Kurt just needed a reason to dirty Blaine up. You can't take a shower if you're clean right?

Blaine sighs, looking the tiniest bit disappointed that they're not having sex right this minute. "Sure."

Kurt smiles and leads Blaine into the kitchen. His evil plan in full effect.

Kurt immediately gets to work, pulling out bowls, ingredients, and his prized yellow mixer, and putting them on the counter while Blaine stood by the island, watching him with lustful eyes. Even while cooking Kurt looked ridiculously hot.

"Okay, hand me the cake mix." Kurt says, pointing to the box of Chocolate cake mix.

Blaine gives him the mix and returns to just staring his boyfriend again. Kurt looks at him and giggles.

"Blaine, I asked you to help me make a cake, not stand there and watch me."

"Sorry." Blaine says, walking forward to help Kurt mix the chocolaty substance. Kurt laughs again and leans forward to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Look I know you want to have sex, but be patient babe. We will be having sex tonight, I guarantee it."

Blaine perks up at Kurt's words and Kurt swears he sees a happy tear escape from Blaine's eye.

"I didn't text you toast for nothing." Kurt states, as he turns the mixer on and lets the batter blend.

"I know, I know." Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt's frame. "You know you look really sexy when you bake."

"Do I?"

"Mhmm."

Kurt reaches behind him and grabs a strawberry from the bowl and brings it up to Blaine's lips. Blaine nibbles on it and then licks the juice that dribbles down Kurt's hand, and Kurt's eyes roll into the back of his head. He almost has an urge to say screw the cake batter and drag Blaine upstairs to ravish the hell out of him, but that would be deviating from the original plan.

"Don't over mix the batter." Blaine says, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah." Kurt turns the mixer off, dips his finger into the bowl, and brings his finger up to his mouth, sucking at the batter in a manner so seductive it should be illegal.

Blaine stares at Kurt through glazed eyes, and can feel his cock hardening at an alarming pace . Kurt smirks and dips his finger into the batter again, only this time he brings it to Blaine's mouth, who sucks the finger in greedily. He licks it clean and soon is scraping his teeth against the pads of Kurt's fingers. Kurt moans and pulls his finger from within Blaine's mouth.

"Good?"

Blaine nods, and Kurt takes some more batter into his fingers and smears it on Blaine's nose. The other boy squeaks and Kurt laughs, loudly.

"Not cool." he says, and Kurt continues to laugh louder. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kurt says, a mocking smile on his face.

Blaine says nothing but dips his own finger into the bowl, bringing it back out with a considerable amount of batter on it.

"You wouldn't"

It was Blaine's turn to smirk menacingly at his boyfriend. "Oh I would." and with that he lunges forward and rubs his finger all over Kurt's face, who squeals and tries to run away.

"Oh no, you started it, now you end it." Blaine laughs as Kurt grabs a handful of batter and throws it at him, hitting him square in the face with it. Blaine wipes the batter away and grabs the can of frosting Kurt took out, grabbing a palm full and running over to Kurt smears it all over his hair.

Kurt could complain about his getting frosting in his hair, but honestly he was having too much damn fun. He finally understands what Blaine means when he says that you have to enjoy the little things.

They continue with their impromptu food fight, even going as far as to get things out of the fridge, such as whipped cream, and cherries. Blaine wanted to make a Kurt Sundae. Once they were done the kitchen was an absolute mess. Kurt looks around and Blaine expects him to yell at him or hit him, but Kurt just throws his head back and laughs, boisterous, and infectious. Blaine joins in and together their laughs echo the dirty kitchen.

They laugh until they're both clutching their stomachs and their eyes are filled with tears. And Kurt looks at Blaine, his gorgeous face covered in cake batter and whipped cream. He gives Kurt one of his dazzling smiles and Kurt can't hold back anymore. They have all night, they can have shower sex after, but right now Kurt wants to taste Blaine.

Kurt rushes forward and captures Blaine's lips in a fervent kiss that has Blaine stumbling backwards. Kurt reaches down and unbuttons Blaine's pants, wasting no time in sliding them down his body along with his underwear. Blaine barely has a chance to think before Kurt's lifting him up so that he could sit on top of the counter, he hisses as his ass hits the cold marble.

"Are we really going to do this here?" Blaine asks in between kisses.

"Can't really make it upstairs now." Kurt explains as his lips make their way to Blaine's neck, biting and sucking at the skin there. Blaine moans and threads his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"But.. Oh. But your family eats here."

"So I'll disinfect the place once we're done. Blaine I'm getting ready to suck you off and you're wondering about the state of my fucking kitchen?"

"Oh, right. Then in that case, continue." Blaine flourishes his hand to urge Kurt on.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but drops down to his knees nonetheless. He sticks his tongue out and gives Blaine an experimental lick. Tastes about the same, hmm Kurt wonders…

"Let me try something," he says, and reaches up to grab the bowl of chocolate batter. He coats his hand in the gooey substance and goes back to Blaine's cock, giving the person the cock belongs to a shy smile before he starts stroking it with his chocolate covered hand. Blaine moans and arches up into Kurt's touch a little bit.

Once Kurt deems Blaine's dick chocolaty enough, he takes another lick, liking the taste of Blaine's cock more appealing than before. Kurt continues licking Blaine's dick in short kittenish licks before he takes it into his mouth completely.

"Oh sh-Kurt!"

"Blaine, can I ask you to do something?" Kurt murmurs around Blaine's cock.

"Fuck… Yes Kurt, anything." Kurt lifts his head from in between Blaine's legs and looks him dead in the eye.

"Fuck my mouth." he simply says, and returns his head to Blaine's dick, sucking as if his life depended on it.

Blaine doesn't need to be told twice, he raises his hips off of the counter and thrusts his cock into Kurt's mouth. Kurt just relaxes and takes him in, licking tiny erotic patterns with his tongue, and swallowing occasionally.

"Oh Kurt, oh fuck." Blaine thrusts his hips rapidly and can feel the tight heat coiling in his lower abdomen.

"Come on Blaine, don't be afraid to fuck my mouth." Kurt urges.

Blaine bucks his hips erratically, and feels himself nearing the edge, not exactly sure if he can fall off even though he so desperately wants to. Kurt traces a chocolate covered finger up Blaine's thigh and brings it to his puckered opening, pressing against it, but never with enough pressure that he penetrates. Blaine loses himself in the feeling of Kurt sucking him off and teasing his asshole that he almost doesn't notice when Kurt's finger dips in slightly, but really who _wouldn't _notice that?

"Kurt!" he wails before he falls over the edge, coming within Kurt's warm mouth. Kurt simply relaxes his throat and swallows everything Blaine has to offer.

"Oh fuck." Blaine says, when Kurt is done.

Kurt smiles and leans in to kiss Blaine tenderly, his mouth tasting of come and chocolate.

"We should bake more often."

"We didn't even bake anything." Kurt laughs, and leans against Blaine.

"Oh well," Blaine shrugs and makes to get off of the countertop. "Oh look at that, we're all messy."

Kurt smiles coyly. "Maybe we should go shower."

"Maybe we should." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him out the kitchen.

"Wait Blaine, the kitchen." he gestures at the mess in the kitchen.

"But Kurt, we're filthy." Blaine leans in to kiss the shell of Kurt's ear. "and you still haven't come yet." he whispers seductively.

Oh right, Kurt still had a raging hard on that needed attention immediately. Fuck the kitchen it could wait.

"Then Mr. Anderson," Kurt smirks, "the shower awaits us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was planning on making this chapter just be the shower sex, but the batter idea popped into my hand and I had to write it down. I was going to write the shower sex in this chapter but then it would have just been too long. This chapter is 2,866 words okay?

And also if any of you care here's a bit of trivia for you. I wrote this chapter while listening to Antonin Dvorak's Symphony No. 9 in E minor 'From The New World' and Freelance Whales. I write better when I'm listening to Classical music and to that amazing band.

Like I keep on saying, feel free to request any sexual kinks, and or situations. I'm actually going to use some of your suggestions. Somebody not on here though suggested I write a chapter where the boys film their sexy times and I think I'm actually going to do it. Someone else suggested I write down Blaine's spanking fantasy with Kurt. I will do it, but if you have anything else you'd like to see chuck a review my way.

Toodles,

Joanna 3.


	4. More Than Just A Scrub A Dub Dub

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I would have had this up Friday, but my laptop no longer wants to work at my friends house, so I had to wait until Today (Tuesday). I was also deliberating in changing the title of this story. Because some body left me a review saying my title had to be rated K. I mean, this story is in the M section for a reason, and "A Hotter Touch, A Better Screw" doesn't have the same pizzazz as "A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck" In my opinion. #Darrenshrug. I apologize for any typos. I have no Beta so...

Well anyways. Happy Readin'.

**Do I really have to write a disclaimer in every chapter? Well, better safe then sorry. I own nothing! I would love to. If I owned Klaine they would already have had sex. Everywhere. In front of everybody. In my head they're exhibitionists. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "More Than Just A Scrub A Dub A Dub"<strong>

* * *

><p>The boys run up the stairs, giggling like a pair of schoolgirls. They stumble into Kurt's bathroom, and Kurt detaches himself from Blaine's grip to turn the water on. When he turns around he finds his boyfriend already naked. Damn, that was fast. Kurt licks his lips and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine's and leaning in to kiss his lips.<p>

"I've got something to show you." Kurt whispers.

"Oh really?" Blaine says, curiosity coloring his voice

Kurt smiles and pulls away from Blaine so he can open the shower door, and there on the wall are the two handles Kurt put up earlier.

Blaine's eyes widen and he walks forward to inspect them.

"Kurt, what are these?"

"They're handles." Kurt says, obviously.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Yes Kurt, I know they're handles. My question is what do they…" Kurt raises his eyebrow, and Blaine finally puts two and two together.

"Oh…" His mouth opens and closes so that he resembles a fish. "Oh, you want to… while I hold… oh."

"It's funny how before I was the blushing virgin, and now you're the one that can't even form a coherent sentence without turning thirty shades of red." Kurt laughs, and Blaine shoves him playfully.

"Shut up."

"You know I loooove you baby," Kurt places a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "And I wanted you to fuck me while I hold onto the handles."

Blaine's eyes widen again, and looks at the handles. They were a good couple of feet up so Kurt would be up higher than usual.

"Do you want to?" Kurt murmurs into Blaine's ear, his breath tickling him. "Do you want to fuck me while I hold on to those?"

Blaine nods emphatically, and very nearly rips the clothing off of Kurt's body. The shower had been going throughout their entire conversation so the room is already full of steam, and warm enough that Kurt doesn't shiver.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hands and pulls him into the shower, directing him right below the spray. Blaine winces as the scorching water hits his skin.

"Ow, damn that's hot,"

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry. I forgot to fix it so that it's not so hot." Kurt says, turning down the hot water so that the stream is at a decent temperature.

"Much better," Blaine says, and begins to wash the cake batter off of Kurt's face. Kurt giggles and reaches out to grab his blue sponge and a bottle of Mango body wash.

"Mango, eh?" Blaine laughs, as Kurt starts to scrub at his body.

"I told you I would have a craving for Mango flavored things after last week."

"Yeah, I didn't think you meant your body wa-ash." He stutters out the last word when Kurt's hand reaches his lower stomach.

Kurt scrubs around Blaine's cock, but never actually touches the cock itself, which drives Blaine insane.

"Kurt, baby, please." he whines, dropping his hands to grip at his boyfriends bottom.

"Wait, I have to get you clean first."

Blaine groans, and lets his fingers wander in between Kurt's cheeks, rubbing lightly at his hole.

"Fuck," Kurt moans, and Blaine smiles naughtily. Two can play the teasing game.

Kurt continues cleaning Blaine, trying to ignore the finger teasing at his asshole. He drops the sponge when Blaine's finger breaches the tight ring of muscle and begins to wiggle inside of him.

"Blaine!"

Blaine smiles and pushes his finger deeper, looking, looking, aha!

Kurt wails as Blaine's finger makes contact with his prostate.

Blaine pushes in another finger, and begins to scissor them letting his middle finger brush against Kurt's prostate every so often.

Kurt drops his head to suck at the base of Blaine's neck and now it's Blaine's turn to moan.

"Mmm Blaine, fuck me, please fuck me." Kurt breathes out between bites, and as soon as the words leave his mouth Blaine is pushing him back against the wall.

"You know what to do." He says, gesturing at the handles, and Kurt stretches his arms slightly to grip around the handles. As soon as Kurt's secured his hands, Blaine pulls his fingers out of Kurt and pats Kurt's hips so that he can jump up and hook his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Ready?" Blaine reaches down to align his cock with Kurt's entrance.

"Yes, yes, Blaine fuck me." Kurt begs fervently, and he sounds so incredibly hot when he begs that Blaine all but shoves his cock into Kurt in one fluid move.

Kurt cries out, his moan echoing around the bathroom. He wastes no time and begins to move his hips, using the handles as leverage, pulling himself up and down with ease. Blaine starts to thrust his hips up, not bothering to go slow.

"I'm probably n-not going to last l-long." Kurt warns Blaine, "I didn't come earlier remember."

"I don't care." Blaine growls, and begins to pound into Kurt just the way Kurt wants him too.

Kurt tightens his hold on Blaine's hips, seeing as he can't use his hands, and presses Blaine closer, as close as possible.

"You like this?" Blaine purrs, "you like it when I fuck your tight little hole oh so hard?"

Oh fuck yes, dirty talk hello.

"Nnggghhh." Kurt can't even form a coherent sentence right now. All he can concentrate on is Blaine fucking him as hard as possible.

"Nghh is not a word, dear. Coherent thoughts please, or else," he stops thrusting abruptly. "I'll stop."

Kurt whines and tries to make him move. "Move Blaine!"

"Not until you answer me. Now do you like it when I fuck you hard?" Blaine begins to move slowly. So slowly snails were going faster than him, and Kurt is practically weeping, desperate for him to move.

"Fuck yes, Blaine, yes! I love it when you- god, fuck me hard" Kurt wails. Blaine smirks, and thrusts in so violently that Kurt hits the wall of the shower hard.

"Like that?" Blaine does it again, and Kurt moans the loudest moan yet.

"Yes, yes, yes, Blaine do it again!"

Blaine continues thrusting just as harshly until Kurt's screaming his name.

"Blaine, fuck I'm about to… fuck!"

Blaine leans in and whispers into Kurt's ear, "Fall Kurt, I'm here to catch you. Fall over the edge with me."

Kurt nods frantically, and with one final jerk of his hips is coming so hard he swears he's going to black out.

"Oh Blaine!" He yells, riding out his orgasm as Blaine joins him, groaning Kurt's name into his neck. When he's done coming, he gingerly pulls out of Kurt, and makes to remove him from the handles he's holding onto for dear life.

"Come on, let's get finished washing, so we can take a short nap before we need to clean the kitchen."

"I don't think I can stand." Kurt admits, bashfully.

Blaine chuckles and wraps his hand around Kurt's waist.

"Don't worry babe. I got you."

"Thanks." Kurt smiles, and the boys return to their shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for ending it a bit abruptly, but I could not for the life of me move on from that without making it all fluffy. No matter how dirty I make a scene I can never keep the fluff out of it. Fluffy smut I call it. Oh well.

So, chuck a review my way. I know a lot of you read my story and I would love to see some more reviews. I'm not being demanding, but I want to know what you all think about this. I want to know if it's not utter crap.

Well… review this lovelies go, go , go.


	5. Sex Shop Rendezvous

**A/N: **Look Joanna updated two days in a row! Yay.

Sorry, I'm still a bit loopy after last nights awesome episode. I totally called I love you's. Those two boys make love seem so amazing. *sigh*

I was actually planning on not having any sex in this chapter, but you know me, I cannot write a scene without including some form of sex.

I would like to take a moment and thank all of you guys reviewing. Really, I appreciate every fucking review I get. They make me smile oh so big. Oh and thank you for the positive feedback on "When You Read My Mind" I am having a complete ball writing that.

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: <strong>I am so fucking sorry I had to change the title. I took off the fuck. I know it totally ruins it, but I just cannot risk this story getting taken down. It will kill me and you guys. I am so Sorry, so from now every chapter will have the title of the story and the chapter in it. once again I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "Sex Shop Rendezvous"<br>**

* * *

><p>"What do you feel like doing today?" Blaine says, as he takes a seat on his boyfriends bed.<p>

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Can we have regular sex today? No kinks, no fancy handles, just regular sex?" Blaine asks. He loves all their adventurous sex, but that seems to be all they're having these days. Today Blaine just wants to have regular sex. Kurt on his back, Blaine on top of him, simple.

"Of course we can have regular sex. Drop your pants, I'll get the lube." Kurt goes to his drawer and opens it, searching for his treasured bottle of lube, but he can't seem to find it today. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Uh-oh was never good. Especially when it came to sex.

"It seems," Kurt says, closing the drawer, and bending down to put his shoes back on. "I'm out of lube."

"Oh. So we can't…"

"Nope. You know I hate to have sex without it, so we're going to have to go get some. Get up and put your pants back on. You're coming with me." Kurt orders, gesturing for Blaine to get up.

"Wait, I'm going with you?" Blaine asks, his eyes alight with intense curiosity. He's always wondered what lies beyond the doors of a sex shop.

"Unless you want to wait for me here… no, you're coming with me. I've been meaning to get you some things."

"Uhm what things?"

"Blaine, my darling. Do you…uhm play with yourself?"

Blaine looks at his boyfriend. "Yes, of course." He says. Kurt knows Blaine masturbates.

"I think you're misunderstanding me. Blaine do you uhm… use something other than your hand?"

What the hell could Kurt mean…oh!

Oh.

Oh. Realization hits Blaine like a freight train. Kurt… want to know… well.

"Oh. You want to know if I… uhm no. I just use my hand."

Kurt nods. "Then we have two objectives today. Lube and toys for you." he says, walking to the desk to retrieve his keys. "Blaine? Are you alright?" he says, concerned. Blaine seems to have become a statue on Kurt's bed.

Kurt wants to buy him toys. Sex toys. Damn. Blaine knows Kurt has an affinity for them, but quite frankly they haven't had such an impact on Blaine. Maybe because he's never really given them a chance. Now, Blaine may seem like Mr. Confident in bed, but Sex Toys kind of freak him out. There were a whole bunch out there, some curved, some realistic looking, weird contraptions called cock rings, anal beads, even penis pumps. It was all overwhelming.

No, thank you. In regards to sex toys, Blaine prefers the two best ones out there. His own hand, and Kurt's cock. Anything else is just weird. But Kurt wants to get him some. Maybe they could be…fun.

Oh what the hell? Getting a vibrator couldn't hurt right?

"Blaine? Baby, you're scaring me." Kurt says, waving a hand frantically in front of Blaine's face to try to get him back to the real world.

"Oh what?"

"Are you okay? Look you don't have to get a sex toy, I was merely suggesting you try it out."

"No, no. I want one." Blaine admits.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, "I don't want to make you get something that's not even going to get used." He says, a bit sternly.

"Yeah I'm sure. If you love them then I could get used to them."

Kurt smiles, and claps excitedly. "Good. Then get your butt up and let's go." he turns and rushes out the room as if he's someone's just told him that they were having a sale at Marc Jacobs.

Blaine sits on Kurt's bed, staring at the door in amazement. Blaine swears, when that boy gets excited there's no stopping him. After a couple of seconds Kurt pokes his head in the room, and jerks it once to tell Blaine to get up.

"Come on Blaine, we don't have all afternoon."

Blaine laughs and follows his boyfriend downstairs.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the sex shop is relatively quiet. Blaine doesn't want to psych himself out so he refrains from talking too much about it. Kurt notices his boyfriend is uncharacteristically quiet and lets one of his hands fall from the steering wheel to grip at Blaine's thigh lightly.<p>

"Are you okay?" He feels like he's asked this question a hundred times today, but he has to make sure his boyfriend is okay with this.

Blaine places his hand on top of Kurt's, and laces their fingers together. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"As long as you're sure." Kurt says as he drives into the parking lot.

Blaine looks at the building up and down. It looks like a decent enough place.

"Totally not what I expected." He says.

Kurt chuckles lightly and takes Blaine's hand. "Just wait till you see the inside."

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"Don't be." Kurt says, and opens the door and leads them inside.

"Wow," Blaine says, and wow was right. The whole store was a smorgasbord of paraphernalia, each part sectioned off. There was a whole aisle of lube and condoms, and another one for toys.

Blaine gulps loudly. This place was fucking intimidating.

Kurt grabs a basket and leads Blaine to the aisle with the lube.

"First things first," he says, as he grabs a bottle of lube. He thinks about it for a second and grabs three more bottles.

Blaine's a bit overwhelmed about the lube. There's a crapload of options. Regular, flavored, warming, his pleasure, her pleasure.

"How do you choose? I just go for lotion." he says, and Kurt laughs.

"What do you like? Do you like the type of lube I have?"

"Yeah, that one's nice."

Kurt nods, and grabs a bottle of self warming lube. "I use self warming, and…aha my favorite flavor is cherry." he drops a bottle of Cherry flavored lube into Blaine's basket.

"Why do I need your favorite?" Blaine asks.

"Because you know full well that I like to give head, and it'll be nice for your cock to taste like cherries." Kurt explains, non-chalantly. Blaine's eyes widen, and he nearly chokes on his own spit.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Kurt says, not noticing the fact that Blaine is in distress next to him.

"Wh-what?" he gasps, thumping himself on the back.

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Uhm Strawberry."

Kurt grabs a bottle of strawberry flavored lube, and drops it into his own basket before moving on down the aisle.

Blaine stares for a moment, and then thinks it's probably wise for him to follow his boyfriend.

"Okay, I have what I needed, now it's time for you." they rounded the corner and Blaine all of a sudden got nervous when they come to a halt in front of what seemed like hundreds of vibrators, and dildos.

"Which vibrator would you fancy?"

Blaine breathes in heavily and steps closer to the rack to inspect the various toys hanging there. Holy damn, there are tons of different kinds. There's realistic looking ones, there's remote control ones, there's curved ones. Oh sweet Jesus, Blaine can't choose.

"Uhm… I don't really know. Which would you pick?" a little insight from his boyfriend, who clearly knows more about sex toys than him, would be lovely right about now.

Kurt purses his lips, and leans forward. "Well I like the curved one. But for you… this one." he grabs an electric blue ribbed vibrator and holds it out to his boyfriend.

Blaine inspects the toy, and raises his eyebrow. "Uhm, must it be…so shockingly bright?"

"You don't like blue?"

"Blue is fine, but this is neon Blue." Blaine says, almost wanting to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the toy.

"Oh right, I forgot you're more… simple. Here how about dark blue?" Kurt tries.

Blaine laughs and presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Dark Blue is perfect."

Kurt claps his hands, and moves down the aisle. Picking different toys for Blaine.

An hour later the boys emerge from the shop laden with shopping bags, Kurt wearing an expression of pride.

"Is it wrong that I feel proud for convincing you to get sex toys?" he asks, as he places the purchases in the back of his SUV.

"A little." Blaine giggles.

Kurt rolls his eyes playfully and gets into the car. "Come on babe, we have unfinished business."

"Oh yay, sex." Blaine claps his hands excitingly. "Are we going back to your place?"

Kurt looks at Blaine from the corner of his eye. He's sitting in his seat, shaking in anticipation, his hands clasped together in his lap. And he looks so damn adorable that Kurt can't wait.

"Nope," he says.

"My place?"

"No."

Blaine's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Then where?"

Kurt says nothing, but continues to drive. He pulls into a deserted street that leads into an old abandoned baseball diamond.

"Kurt, what the hell are you do-" Blaine starts, but Kurt cuts him off with a searing kiss. He pulls away and slides into the back of the seat. Before Blaine can say anything Kurt grabs his shoulders and starts to pull him to the back seat with him.

"Babe, a little help here."

Blaine pushes with his legs until he's sitting in the back, but even then Kurt is still pushing him down until he's lying on his back.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to do this here?"

Kurt says nothing, instead he unzips Blaine's jeans and pulls his cock out from within it's cotton confines. He smiles before he leans down to take him into his mouth, sucking and licking just the way Blaine likes.

"Oh shi- fuck!" Blaine grips at the leather seats so hard he's almost certain they're going to rip in half.

"Blaine," Kurt murmurs around Blaine's cock.

"Y-yes?" Blaine moans, the vibrations on his cock almost unbearable.

"What do I always tell you to do when I'm giving you head?"

"F-fuck your mouth."

"Exactly." Kurt says, and is back to sucking Blaine off, patting his thigh to get him to fucking move.

Blaine bucks his hips up, so hard that his dick hit's the back of Kurt's throat. Which doesn't seem to faze the other boy. Thank god for not having a gag reflex.

"Oh god Kurt, as much as I love when you fuck me, I love when you suck my co-ohgod-ock." Blaine says, throwing his head back.

"Mmm."

"So close, baby so close." Blaine warns, and Kurt pulls away from Blaine's cock with a tiny pop.

"and what do I always tell you to do right as you're about to come?"

"Shut up, and come down your throat."

Kurt smiles. "Good boy." he says, and returns his head in between Blaine's legs.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" Blaine moans loudly, and comes down Kurt's throat yelling out his lover's name mixed in with a ton of obscenities.

Kurt places one final chaste kiss to the head of Blaine's softening dick, and slides up to kiss him. Only to be spun around so that now he's the one on his back.

"Time to return the favor." Blaine says, as his hands wander to release Kurt's aching erection from it's denim prison.

"Warning I won't last long."

"I don't care.' Blaine smirks, and takes his boyfriend in his mouth, sucking, and swallowing.

"Blaine," Kurt moans, twining his fingers into Blaine's soft curls.

"That's right say my name." Surprisingly this was the first time the boys had even tried any type of car sex. And Blaine was liking it a lot. He hasn't mentioned to Kurt yet that he has a bit of an exhibition kink. Actually, a bit is an understatement. He often fantasizes about fucking Kurt in the back of a library (I know cliché) where the risk of getting caught is extremely high. But he'll tell Kurt about it when he's ready. In a couple of days max.

Blaine nips at Kurt's dick lightly, causing him to yelp. "I said, say my name."

"Blaine." Kurt moans, and Blaine loves the way his name falls from his lips, all breathy and velvety. "Blaine, make me come. Please, please, I want you to make me come."

"Oh don't worry baby, you're going to come. You're going to come down my throat and it's going to be fan-fucking-tastic." Blaine whispers hotly.

"Oh god," Kurt mewls, and arches his back, his hands leaving Blaine's hair to untie his shirt so he can pinch at his nipples.

Blaine removes his mouth from Kurt's cock so he can pull his pants down to expose Kurt's hole, and he lightly circles it with a finger.

"Oh fuck, Blaine." Kurt whines, and Blaine decides to take mercy on him. He returns his head to Kurt's cock, and lightly presses his finger in, proven to be a little difficult because of the lack of lube, but Blaine cannot be bothered right now to go get it from the bag.

"Fuck," Blaine groans to himself and withdraws his finger, bringing it into his mouth. Kurt moans at the sight of Blaine sucking on a finger that was just inside of him, and Blaine smirks. Once he deems the finger wet enough he slides it back in, going after his prize straight away. Kurt bucks his hips up as Blaine's finger brushes past his prostate.

"Blaine, I'm going to, oh god!" Blaine barely manages to return his mouth to Kurt's cock before he comes violently down his throat."

"Oh fuck." Kurt breathes out, "c'mere." he urges Blaine, and his boyfriend slides up to snuggle with him.

"That…was."

"Amazing." Blaine finishes for him.

"Exactly what I was going to say."

"Do you wanna get going or should we lay here for a while."

"Let's lay for a while. It's so peaceful here, I just want to sit back and enjoy it."

Blaine nods and pulls away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to put my dick away, babe." he says, tucking himself back in. "And I think you should do the same, wouldn't want to go to jail if some cops found us with out cocks out."

Kurt sits up, puts himself back in his pants, and reaches behind him for a minute. Just as Blaine's about to ask, the seat starts folding back so that it's flat, like a small bed.

"Come and join me, mon amour." Kurt pats the space next to him.

Blaine smiles, and crawls up next to him, resting his head on his chest.

"Je t'aime." Kurt whispers.

Because Blaine knows exactly what those words mean, he knows how to respond.

"Ti amo, anche."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am really sorry if I fucked up on the French and Italian. Like I said I have to use google translate, as I do not know a word of French or Italian.

Send a review my way, request kinks! Next chapter will more than likely be a Dom/Sub chapter, but I still don't know who I want to be the Dom and who I want to be the Sub. Help?


	6. Mon Petit Esclave De Sexe

**A/N:** Since I got such massive response wanting to make Kurt be the Dom, I wrote this little gem. At least I hope it's a gem.

You may have noticed I had to change the title. I had to do it in order to not have this taken down, but I have to admit I'm kind of pissed. The title has the F word in it. That's the reason why I picked it. I felt that it went with the story. And now all you see on the outside is "A Hotter Touch, A Better" wtf is that? Ugh. Oh well whatever I guess not much I can do about it now.

I apologize fir any grammar mistakes or any typos.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "<em>mon petit esclave de sexe<em> "**

* * *

><p>"Can it be my turn to suggest a kink?" Blaine asks his boyfriend as he starts to remove his shirt.<p>

Kurt looks up at him from his position on the floor in front of his drawer.

"Do you have any?" he asks, skeptically. So far in their sex life Kurt's been the one with the kinks and fetishes. He didn't really think Blaine had a kinky side.

"Of course I do." Blaine responds.

"Well I wouldn't know, you never talk about them."

"Just because I don't say them out loud doesn't mean I don't have any." Blaine says, defensively.

Kurt stares at his boyfriend. Blaine did like the rough sex, but did that mean that he had a kinky side. Now Kurt's kind of curious. No scratch that, he's really curious.

"What are they?" He asks him.

"Well… do you want the tame ones or more severe?"

There were two categories? Oh damn.

"Severe." Kurt says after a long minute.

Blaine smirks. "I'll give you a list. There's bondage, I have a food fetish, biting is a huge kink of mine, exhibitionism, and I kind of want to film it someday."

Kurt's eyes widen. Blaine was one of those guys. Is it even possible for him to get any hotter?

"Kurt?"

"How do you manage to get even hotter every time we have sex?"

Blaine laughs "Well, it's part of my charm."

"Damn your charm."

Blaine laughs louder, and leans down to kiss the top of Kurt's head. "You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve."

Kurt falls silent for a second, thinking. If Blaine has kinks then he should have fantasies. Dirty fantasies.

"Do you…uhm have any fantasies?" Kurt hides his head in his hands, feeling like the blushing virgin he once was.

"Tons." Blaine says simply.

Kurt scoots closer to the bed. "Tell me one and we can try it."

Blaine's eyes widen slightly. Kurt is willing to try out one of his kinks? Oh goodie which one does he want to try out first?

"Okay." he snaps his finger, startling Kurt, who looked like he was away in his own thought train. "one of my biggest kink is Dom/Sub."

Kurt let's that sink in. "Oh, you want me to be submissive to you?"

"No, _I_ want to be submissive to _you_."

Oh.

Oh! Oh that's it his boyfriend is the hottest fucking person in the world.

"You want me to… dominate you? Wow."

Blaine nods. "I really do. You have no idea how much I love your bitchy attitude, and how badly I want you ordering me around in bed. I will be your sex slave. Ready to follow your every command."

"Does this include a daddy kink?"

Blaine blushes, and looks away.

"Wow. Blaine Anderson I never pegged you to be that kind of guy." Kurt says.

"Yeah well, I am." Blaine says, unashamedly.

"So you'd be_ mon petit esclave de sexe _?" Kurt says.

"I have no idea what that means, but I'm guessing it has something to do with sex." Blaine laughs.

"It means my little sex slave. I think it sounds sexier in French." Kurt comments, shrugging slightly.

"I agree. Now I want to call you daddy, is that okay? Should I not call you that?"

"Sh sh sh, you calling me Daddy is fine." Kurt says, "So, should we start?"

"You tell me, daddy."

Blaine using that word causes Kurt to moan, and reach into his drawer. Blaine's about to question him when he sees what Kurt pulls out from the drawer. His wooden paddle, and the silk scarf's that were once wrapped around his dirty book.

Blaine's eyes widen in excitement, and is so fucking thankful that Kurt's dad decided to join Carole and Finn at Finn's grandparents house.

"Now remember, safe word Mango." Kurt says, before his demeanor changes completely.

"Yes."

"Shut up slut." He slaps Blaine's leg with the paddle. Hard. So hard Blaine yelps. "You talk only when I tell you to talk is that clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Kurt smiles menacingly. "Good boy. Now I want you to undress." He orders. "Now slut!"

Blaine gets on his knees and begins to unbutton his shirt, slowly. Once that's done he stands up and drops his jeans, complete with his underwear, and Kurt's demeanor slips ever so slightly.

"Now undress me." he purrs, and Blaine rushes forward to rip the clothing from his boyfriends back, making sure to brush his fingers along the skin just like he knows Kurt likes.

"Get on the bed."

Blaine walks to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. Kurt huffs impatiently, and leans down to grab him by the ankles, spinning him so that he's laying vertically on the bed.

"I have no patience for your slow games slut. Now get on your hands and knees. I think you deserve a good spanking. Now." Kurt punctuates the last word with a strike to Blaine's ass, taking some sort of sick pleasure in the way it turns red almost instantly.

"Oh yes!"

Kurt strikes him again. "On your knees!" Blaine obliges, and waits patiently for Kurt to continue with the punishment.

"Oh yes, look at you Blaine, with your ass raised out for me to spank it. I'm going to watch it turn a beautiful shade of red, and you're going to fucking love it because you're such a little slut."

Blaine moans, he needs Kurt to do something right fucking now.

As if Kurt can read Blaine's mind he brings his hand down hard, and Blaine moans in the most delicious way possible.

"oh yes, daddy more please."

"Look at you beg, you're so desperate for it aren't you." Kurt brings the paddle down harder, alternating between cheeks.

"Yes, nggggh yes!"

"Turn around, Blaine." Kurt commands, and Blaine flips over so fast Kurt has an urge to giggle.

Not now Kurt, you're the master.

"Put your arms over your head." Blaine does so, and Kurt ties them up to the headboard with one of his scarves. "You're lucky I decided to use silk scarves, but if you rip them Blaine, oh you are not going to be walking for a month."

Fuck. Blaine kind of has an urge to rip the scarves.

Kurt removes himself from Blaine, and Blaine lets out a whine, which earns him another smack from the paddle. Kurt walks over to his nightstand and pulls out a blue vibrator, and a cock ring that he had gotten during their sex shop trip.

"You're not allowed to come until I tell you too, but just in case." he secures the ring onto Blaine's erect cock. "and I don't feel like stretching you myself so I'm going to let this," he shakes the vibrator lightly, "is going to do it for me.

Blaine groans in anticipation, and jerks his hips. Kurt smirks and lubes the vibrator up. Sure he's being the dom, but there's no way he's sticking that thing in Blaine's ass without any lubrication. That's just fucked up.

Without any further warning Kurt begins to inch the vibrator into Blaine's hole.

Even though Kurt lubed it, he was putting it in without any prep so it still feels as if Blaine's getting ripped in half.

"Oh daddy. Fuck." Kurt smirks and turns the vibrator on before he finishes putting it in all the way. Blaine jerks his hips up and wails, godfuckingdamnit this feels so fucking good.

"You're suck a fucking cock slut Blaine, you just love to be fucked don't you? Whether it's by me or this vibrator. You love having cocks in you."

Oh lord, when the hell did Kurt get so good at dirty talk? Usually it's Blaine who does the talking, but today Kurt's kicking his ass when it comes to the dirty talk.

"Yes!, yes god yes!"

Kurt twists the vibrator harshly so that it's pressing directly on Blaine's prostate, and Blaine fucking loses it. He throws his head back against the pillow, and his hips buck erratically.

"Look at you fucking yourself on the vibrator, god you have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

"Fuck me, daddy. Please fuck me!" Blaine yells desperately. "Fuck me like the little bitch I am."

How can Kurt refuse a plea like that? He pulls the vibrator out of Blaine, and lubes up his own cock.

He wait's a few second before he plunges in, giving Blaine no real warning.

"Oh fuck yes!" He arches his back, loving the pain mixed pleasure he's feeling. "Oh god, fuck me. Fuck the living daylights out of me. I've been so fucking naughty, master I need to be punished."

Kurt groans, begins to snap his hips back and forth, starting at an angle where he hits Blaine's prostate with every stroke.

Blaine is suffering, he wants to hold onto Kurt, he wants to grab his hips and urge him to go faster but the fucking scarves on his wrists are not allowing him to.

"Master, a request… can I fuckingdamnit! C-can you untie me." Blaine beseeches.

Kurt says nothing, but pulls out of Blaine and rushes to untie his hands. "Ride me. Ride me like the slut you are."

Blaine almost cries at the regained usage of his arms, and without further delay, pushes Kurt back, and impales himself on Kurt's cock, not wasting any time in riding him wildly.

The air fills with their moans, and grunts. Kurt demanding Blaine go faster, and Blaine obliging riding Kurt so hard he swears Kurt's cock will break.

Now that would be an achievement.

Kurt pushes Blaine off of him, and Blaine whines pointedly.

What? No way Kurt cannot leave him hanging like this.

"Get on your knees." he orders, and Blaine obeys, feeling the sting of his red ass cheeks when Kurt kneads them gently.

"Fuck." he hisses, when Kurt pushes back into him, letting his hips snap forward hard, desperately wanting to come like his life fucking depended on it.

Right before he comes though he pulls out and begins to jerk off furiously over Blaine's back, coming just after a few strokes.

"Oh fuck." he groans, and begins to smear his come across Blaine's back.

Okay, _now _Blaine's suffering, wanting to come so badly it hurts, but the ring on his cock is preventing him to do so. It's so tight Blaine feels like he's going to die from the pain.

Kurt flips Blaine onto his back and starts fingering Blaine's open asshole, causing Blaine to cry from the sheer overload of pleasure.

"Do you want to come_ mon petit esclave de sexe _?"

"YES! Yes, make me come daddy. I need to come."

Kurt removes his fingers from Blaine's hole and unsnaps the ring. He strokes Blaine a few times before Blaine is coming, harder than he's ever come in his life. So hard in fact that his vision starts to fade-

When Blaine opens his eyes he's lying on his back next to Kurt who's watching him intently. Almost as if he's studying him.

"Welcome back." He giggles.

"How long was I out?"

"A minute or two. Must have been one spectacular orgasm."

Blaine nods. "Oh it was. You. Are. Amazing." he punctuates the words with a kiss to Kurt's face.

"Well thank you very much." Kurt grins, feeling proud of himself.

"Cuddle with me." Blaine pouts his lips, and Kurt giggles at how adorable he's acting after this round of hardcore sex.

"Alright. You know you're a cuddle whore."

"I know. Hey kudos on the dirty talk by the way."

Kurt blushes deeply, "did you like it? I was kinda iffy about it."

Blaine turns his head to kiss his boyfriend deeply. "Don't. I liked it."

"You didn't use the safe word." Kurt points out.

Blaine snuggles into Kurt's chest. "I didn't have to."

"My, my, _mon amour_, you are kinky."

Blaine laughs and closes his eyes.

"Only for you _tesoro_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **hides in a corner blushing furiously. How was it? I hope I made Dom!Kurt good. *bites lip nervously and waits for reviews.*

I apologize If the French is wrong. I put that into Google Translate 10 times and every single time it was the same, so I'm sticking to that. If I messed it up know that I'm truly sorry.

Oh, for those wondering about updates to "When You Read My Mind." I should have an update on Saturday. Family is coming over for Memorial Day weekend and it'll be hard to write, but I promise I will post a new chapter on Saturday, even if it kills me. You guys have been so nice, and I feel like you deserve an update.

Toodles.


	7. Sex Advice

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit of a departure from the usual hardcore smut. The idea came to me in the middle of the night and I had to write it down before I forgot about it. I just really wanted some Furt interaction. Hope you all like.

And I realized this story has gotten 99 reviews. Holy shit I didn't expect it to get so many. Thank you all so much, my pervy readers.

**Disclaimer: Let's write this in Spanish today. Soy dueña de nada. El programa pertenece a R. I. B. Ole! I will seriously write my disclaimer in a different language every chapter. It's pretty much the same thing. Okay I will stop talking now and let you get to the story.**

Happy Readin'

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. <strong>_**"Sex advice."**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?" Comes Finn's voice from outside Kurt's bedroom door.<p>

Kurt swears to himself. Damn. He really wants to use this time to call Blaine. He's away at his grandmother's house in Boston, and he really, _really _misses him.

"What is it Finn?" Kurt walks over to open the door for his stepbrother.

"Can I talk to you… inside your room?" Finn asks nervously, looking down at his feet.

"Why? Did you kill something? Or someone?" Kurt guesses gravely.

"No! No dude. It's just… I don't feel comfortable talking about… _it_ out here."

Kurt sighs, and opens his door further, signaling the gargantuan boy in. "Come in."

"Thanks dude." Finn walks to the middle of the room and stands there awkwardly. twiddling his fingers.

"Finn Hudson, you have the floor." Kurt says, taking a seat on his bed, and crossing his legs.

Finn looks around the room anxiously, looking anywhere but Kurt's eyes.

"Finn? You can sit down you know."

"I want to you to tell me about sex." Finn blurts out, and Kurt looks at him as if he's gone mad.

"What?"

Finn takes a deep breath and finally wills his eyes to look into his stepbrother's. "I want you to tell me everything you know about sex." he says slowly, and clearly.

"Why?" Kurt wonders. Sure, it's nice that Finn's confiding in him for a change, but about sex? Finn's not the brightest crayon in the coloring box, but even he knows that Kurt doesn't have "regular" sex.

"Well, you seem to know about it. Since you're getting laid like everyday."

Kurt chokes on air for a second. How the hell does Finn know?

"How do you know I have sex everyday?"

"Dude, I hear you. On some days I come home early, and I… hear you guys going at it."

Oh my god. Kurt feels his cheeks flaming up. His stepbrother hears him have sex? Okay, please kill him now.

"And by the sounds of it, it's actually really good-"

"Oh my god Finn, stop talking. Right. Now." Kurt snaps. He really doesn't need his stepbrother commenting on his and Blaine's sex life. Ever.

"Sorry," Finn mumbles, "So, I was wondering if you could talk to me about this stuff?"

"Why? Are you planning on having sex with Rachel?"

The reconciliation of Finchel was an epic one… to Finn. To everybody else it was more like, oh you're back together? That's cool I guess. Nothing that special.

"Yeah, she said that we should do something in honor of us getting back together and she didn't mean going to go get ice cream at Dairy Queen."

"Why are you asking me though? Didn't Santana pop your cherry? She should have given you some pointers." Kurt says, patting the seat next to him so that Finn could come and sit down.

"Well, not really. Santana may have you all believing that she's a great fuck, but in reality she's just a loose whore."

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. Oh god, his brother can be hilarious sometimes.

"Really?" He chokes out, and Finn joins on the laughter.

"Really. I mean she's good and all, but when we were doing it. It was like she was at her job. There was no real emotion behind it other than just lust. There was no love."

"That sucks." Kurt says, patting Finn on the back.

"Yeah, I really regret losing my virginity to her. I wish I would have saved it for Rachel." Finn comments, sadly.

Kurt smiles sadly at him. He really loves that Finn confides in him enough to tell him this. It looks like he's never told anyone that before, not even Rachel.

"So, you need me to give you some advice?"

"No, well, yes, but I want you to go over it, safe sex, positions, all that jazz."

"Finn, you know full well that I'm gay, and I have gay sex with my boyfriend. In the ass, Finn. I'm sure you're not going to have anal sex with Rachel right?" Kurt asks, hoping like hell his answer is no.

"Uhm… no."

"Okay." Kurt says, "Well I can tell you what I know. Mind you it may be different seeing at I know about _gay _sex, quite a lot."

"So you'll help me?" Finn says hopefully.

"Aw, what the hell? Sure." He stands up and goes to his nightstand to pull out one of his books from within it.

"Oh dude, is that a dirty gay book? I don't think I want to see that?" Finn immediately shields his eyes, earning him a reproachful look from Kurt.

"No, when I wanted to learn about sex I got a whole bunch of books off of the internet, and there's this one that came in that is about straight sex, I meant to give it away but then thought it would come in handy some day. Well today's that day." he returns to his place by Finn's side and takes a deep breath before opening up the book.

"Okay, first things first, safety. You are going to remember to use a condom right?"

"Duh Kurt, that's like the golden rule. Use a condom or make sure the girl's on the pill." Finn recites, and rolls his eyes.

"Atta boy." Kurt congratulates him, and flips the page. "Okay, you can either chose to… play a bit before you plunge in there, or plunge in there." Oh god, this was so uncomfortable to talk about, but hey Finn came to Kurt for advice and dammit Kurt was going to give it to him.

"What do you mean play?" Finn asks, confused.

"Well, you can… how do I phrase this? Have you ever heard of foreplay?"

"Yes," Finn answers.

"Okay, that." Kurt says, "I suggest you go for foreplay. It always makes the whole experience better. It gives you a sense of closeness even before you do the actual penetration."

"What kind of foreplay can I do?" Finn asks, clearly milking this for all it's worth.

Kurt flips through the book until he finds the page he's looking for. "Aha, foreplay for sexually active couples. Here let me see." he scans the page, coming across things that were familiar to him, and things that look completely new. "Oh, here's something, you can go down on her."

"How?"

"Really Finn? You need me to explain that?" Kurt says, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Uhm I'll…I'll explain. Okay, well going down…on a girl means that… Really? You don't know what this is? Okay, Uhm well you can pretty much screw her with your tongue." Kurt cringes at the words, the feel so weird coming from his mouth right now.

Finn's eyes widen, and dart around the room. "People actually do that?"

"Of course they do." Kurt says, "I do that."

"Blaine has a vagina?"

Kurt smacks Finn upside the head.

"Hey!"

"That was for being stupid. I mean, really Finn? Do you think that Blaine has a vagina? He's all male trust me." Kurt smirks, and Finn shoves his fingers into his ears.

"Eww, eww I really don't want to know."

"You're the one that said the stupid comment." Kurt points out.

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay. You know you should really stop that." Kurt says, his eyes returning to the book.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like if gay sex is disgusting. It's not."

"No it's not that. It's uhm… I'm freaked out about you having sex because you're my brother. If you weren't I wouldn't have cared if you where having sex with Blaine, but now it almost feels like I have to protect your virtue."

"My virtue? Who am I Snow White?" Kurt asks, stifling a laugh.

"No, but I… want to protect you. You and I are family now Kurt, and I… I love you."

Kurt smiles, oh what he would have given to hear Finn say those three words a year ago.

"You do?"

Finn turns and gives him a huge goofy grin. "Yeah, I do. You're my little brother. I don't care what people say, you're smaller than I am so you're my little brother." he says before Kurt can start with his 'my birthday is before yours speech.'

Kurt really doesn't know what to say. What Finn just said, it means the world to him. All his life he's always wanted a big brother. Someone to look after him, and to play with him all the time. Finn and Kurt are obviously too old to play with each other, but they're never too old to look after each other. And Finn wants to look after him. He wants to protect Kurt's virtue for Christ's sake. Finn didn't start out as the brother Kurt had always wanted, but he is now.

"I love you too." Kurt says, smiling like the bright sun.

Finn smiles and raises his arms awkwardly, as if he wants a hug.

"Kurt, can I hug you?"

"Of course you can. You're my brother Finn, you can hug me whenever you want." Kurt giggles and leans in, wrapping his arms around Finn's shoulders. Finn pulls him in tight and squeezes.

"You know, when our parents got engaged I was really iffy about becoming your brother, but now I'm really glad I am." Finn says, when they pull away, a tear in his eye.

"Me too." Kurt says, grabbing a tissue and wiping his nose. "So, are you still going to want me to explain some things?"

Finn shakes his head, and stands up. "After that deep conversation, I really don't want to talk about sex."

"Okay," Kurt stands up as well, and fixes his clothes. "Wooh, I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Finn answers, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of food.

"You want some toast?" Kurt asks, That being the first food item to pop into his head.

"Yeah, toast sounds great." Finn smiles.

Kurt tries really hard to contain his laughter, but he can't. Finn has no idea what toast means for Kurt.

"What?" he asks, as Kurt doubles over in laughter. "Is there no more toast?"

"No, no there's plenty of toast. Don't worry about that."

"Okay, cool." Finn smiles as he walks out of Kurt's room. Kurt breaks out in laughter again, and Finn pops his head back in the room.

"Hey Kurt, you comin'?"

"Y-yeah," he stutters. "Yeah, let's go make you your t-toast." he squeaks.

"Dude, your wild laughter is worrying me."

"Oh come on, you should be getting joy from hearing a child's laughter." Kurt jokes, joining Finn in the hallway.

"You're not a child." Finn points out.

"I'm not?" Kurt gasps mockingly. "Oh, damn. I didn't notice. My voice never changed."

"Oh, ha-ha."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kurt calls Blaine. Just as he said he would. He's been really missing him, body and voice.<p>

"Hey baby!" Kurt squeals into the phone.

"Hey babe, how was your day today?" comes Blaine's voice.

"It was good. Finn and I had some bonding time. He came in to my room looking for advice about sex, and we ended up talking. Just talking. It was nice." Kurt smiles, and forgets that Blaine can't see it.

"Aww, I'm happy you're bonding more with Finn." Blaine says, happy that Kurt has a support system out there other than his dad.

"He told me he loved me." Kurt sighs.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine chuckles.

"Nope," Kurt says simply. "You know that you're the only one I think about."

Blaine remains quiet for a minute, and then whispers. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah." Kurt whispers back.

"Good, is your door locked?"

"Yeah." Okay, what the hell was going on?

"Great, I want to try something, if you'll let me."

"Sure."

"Kurt I want you to touch yourself, I want- I want to hear you."

Kurt moans slightly. Oh that. Well, okay they could try that. They've never had phone sex. They never had to, not with their sex life.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asks because yeah, they've never done this before and he didn't know what the hell to do. Should he go cliché and copy the movies, or should he be inventive and new?

"Just do what I say." Blaine says, "Okay, what are you wearing?"

Kurt looks down, a stupid move really because he knows that he's wearing his best silk pajama's. "Silk Pj's," he answers

"I want you to remove your pajama's slowly, making sure to graze your fingers over your nipples when you get to them."

Kurt does what Blaine says, and releases a moan when his fingers come across his nipples.

"Then I want you to trace your fingers down your body until you come to your bottoms."

Kurt slides his hands down his body, coming to a halt at his bottoms.

"Okay, now what?"

"Pull your pants down, complete with your underwear."

"I'm not wearing any." Kurt admits.

"My, my Kurt, going commando in your silk pajamas?" Blaine says, "that is so hot."

"Remind me why it's hot." Kurt whispers, his fingers itching to touch his cock, that was now exposed.

"You're wearing your best, silk pajamas without any underwear on. Usually you care so much about your clothes that you would never do that, but the fact that you decided to skip out on the tighty whities tonight means that you're slowly but surely changing, and this to me is so hot."

"Quite frankly, I didn't wear underwear because it makes jerking off in the middle of the night easier, but your reason sounds fine too." Kurt breathes, breaking the rules and wrapping a hand on his cock.

"Jerk off eh? Who do you think about?" Blaine whispers hotly into Kurt's ear.

"You Blaine, always you." Kurt groans, his hand lazily stroking himself to full hardness.

"Are you touching yourself right now Kurt?"

"Y-yes." Kurt answers, his fingers moving a little faster.

"Tsk, Tsk. You naughty boy, I thought you were going to do everything I said, and I do not remember telling you to jerk off." Blaine says, and Kurt knows he's scowling from the other line.

"You were taking so long."

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to punish you when I get back."

"Yes, I've been so bad, Blaine." Kurt moans.

"God Kurt, you sound so hot. Do this for me, run your thumb across your slit" Blaine orders.

"Oh god Blaine," Kurt mewls, and he thrusts into his hand.

"Good boy, now grab the lube I know you keep in your dirty drawer and spread it onto your fingers. Mhhm. Now I want you to insert your index finger as far as it will go."

Kurt does so and almost immediately finds his prostate, "Blaine, oh yes. God."

"Add a second finger." Blaine says, and Kurt can swear he hears the distinct sound of Blaine's hand on his dick.

"God Kurt you sound so good baby. You have no idea how much I wish I was there, doing everything to you."

Kurt moans, and his hand moves faster, his fingernails grazing the side of his cock, and the finger inside his ass stimulating his prostate.

"B-Blaine, I wish you were here." Kurt is surprised at how much Blaine's voice really affects him. I mean he's not even here, and he's reducing Kurt to a puddle by just telling him to jerk off.

"Kurt, god, I want to fuck you so bad. I want you down on all fours, taking my cock. I want to see you making those delicious faces you make, and I want to see you come undone." Blaine moans, as his own hand works furiously on his dick.

Oh god, Kurt _was _coming undone. Right fucking now. He's thrusting desperately into his hand, and bearing down on his fingers, and he can feel his orgasm right fucking there, but it will not come.

" and then I want you to fuck me senseless, I want you to hang me from one of your contraptions, and ram into me with no mercy. Oh god, I fucking love it when you do that."

Well, that's it. Kurt comes, embarrassingly loud, arching his back until he resembled an upside down U. He hears Blaine yell out his orgasm a second later with a piercing cry of Kurt's name.

Kurt lays back, and basks in the afterglow of his orgasm as he usually does, but only this time Blaine isn't there to bask with him.

"You know, I don't really like phone sex." He pants, his breath still not returning to him.

"Really? Why not?" Blaine says, his voice husky.

"I can't cuddle with you afterwards."

Blaine chuckles. "And you say I'm a cuddle whore."

"It rubbed off on me I guess." Kurt grabs a Kleenex from his nightstand and cleans himself up, not bothering with a shower because he wants to talk to Blaine some more, and bask over the phone. Not as fun, but hey, it's something.

"So you don't like the phone sex? Like at all?" Blaine says, disappointedly.

"I do like the actual phone sex, but I don't like the fact that you're not actually fucking me."

Blaine laughs "Oh, my sex addicted boyfriend."

"Shut up."

"I will never not be amazed at the fact that you're such a slut now."

"Slut implies me seeping with various people, I only sleep with you." Kurt corrects, rolling his eyes.

"Then you're my slut." Blaine states "Oh fuck, I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to call you that."

"No, no it's okay. I like being your slut." Kurt murmurs sensually.

Blaine groans, "oh Kurt, I cannot get it up again right now, I'm tired."

"And you should be. It's like 2 in the morning."

"It's 2 in the morning in Ohio too." Blaine points out.

"Good point, why did we wait so late to call each other?" Kurt wonders.

"We both moan like whores that's why." Blaine says simply.

"Oh right."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I really am tired, and I don't want to fall asleep on you." Blaine yawns.

"Oh, sorry baby. I'll text you in the morning."

"Sounds good." Blaine yawns again, louder this time.

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you." Kurt reminds him.

"I love you too, Ku-urt." Blaine slurs, "Good night."

Kurt smiles, and hangs up the phone. He throws his pajamas back on, and settles himself in the space Blaine sleeps in when he sleeps over. Kurt always does that. Whenever Blaine wasn't here, Kurt slept in Blaine's spot. He really loves the smell, it makes him feel like if he's here. With him. Always. And Kurt loves that.

He smiles as sleep overtakes him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't really like the phone sex. But I had to put in some kind of smut in here. The focus of the chapter was mostly the Furt bonding. I love those two.

Chuck a review my way? It will make me really happy.

Preview for next chapter, Blaine and Kurt explore Blaine's exhibitionism, on the Warbler council's desk. (this one also came to me in the middle of the night.)


	8. I Wanted To Visit You

**A/N: **I want to write this before I go any further. About the daddy kink in chapter 6, I fucking regret it. Looking back on it, it is actually kinda creepy and if I could change it or delete that chapter I would. I apologize if it put people off. So long story short, Blaine no longer has a daddy kink. Maybe a Sir kink. Eh. Oh, and I'm sorry about the confusion during the phone sex. I didn't realize that I didn't write in the fact that Kurt put the phone on speaker before fingering himself. Let's just pretend that I wrote it in there.

Okay, for all you exhibitionists out there, this is for you. I am going back to Blaine topping. After all this is his kink. Blaine can bottom in the next chapter since you all love him bottoming. And this came out a bit sweeter than I expected. I had to add the song. It popped out on my shuffle and I was like perfect.

I apologize for any typos. I try to catch them all but some manage to hide in there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Elton John's amazing music.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck <strong>_**"I wanted to visit you."**_

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't know what makes him do it. He doesn't care if he gets caught. He just wants to see his boyfriend damnit.<p>

Blaine had returned from his trip late last night, giving Kurt no chance to see him. Burt wasn't going to let him out of the house at 1 in the morning to see his boyfriend. So the next time Kurt would be seeing Blaine would be Monday at around 5, when Blaine got to Kurt's house. And by god Kurt _could _not wait that long. He had survived half of the day before he threw his fork down in frustration, and walked out of the cafeteria determined. Saying not a word to a stunned Mercedes.

Kurt walks out of the school, and practically flies to his car. Before he gets a chance to start the car he receives a text message from Mercedes.

**Kurt, want to explain to me what you're doing?-M.**

**I'm going to go see Blaine.**

**He's in class though. -M.**

**Yeah, I know. I can't talk I'm driving, I'll see you tomorrow.**

Kurt makes it out of the parking lot before Mercedes texts him back.

**Oh, you and your sex. **

Kurt laughs, and doesn't even bother to reply to her. He doesn't want to start an argument that will most likely cause him to crash.

He turns the radio up, and drives the long road to Dalton whistling along to the music.

* * *

><p>Since Kurt was a model Dalton student when he was here, the faculty pretty much did any favor he would ask of them. He hadn't asked for anything before. He didn't need to, but today, today he really needs a favor, and he hopes like hell the faculty will still grant it.<p>

Kurt runs up to the back gate where he knows a janitor is always at, listening to whatever game he can get on his handheld radio. He knocks on the gate, and the janitor, Mark comes out, wearing a scowl that instantly turns into a smile when he sees who knocked.

"Hey Kurt," he says.

"Hi Mark, you're working the back gate today?"

"Yeah, eh whatever I needed a lazy day. You here to see the Warblers?" Mark reaches for his keys, and unlocks the door, letting it swing forward.

"Only one Warbler." Kurt winks, and Mark laughs. "Thanks Mark." he says before he runs off in the direction of the Warbler room, where he knows Blaine will probably be practicing because he has a free period.

Running across these halls bring back a weird sense of nostalgia to Kurt. A couple of months ago he was running down them holding Blaine's hand. But then they were only just friends, well not really, they weren't even friends yet. It's funny to Kurt, that now if he chose to run down these halls holding hands with someone, it would be with his boyfriend. The same boy that held his hand that first day.

Kurt comes to a halt in front of the large oak doors, hearing the beautiful voice of his boyfriend from inside.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyes, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_And now she's with me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand._

_Jesus freak out in the street_

_Handing tickets out for God_

_Turning back she just laughs_

_The boulevard is not that bad_

_Piano man he makes a stand_

_In the auditorium_

_Looking on she sings the songs_

_The words she know the tune she hums_

_But oh how it feels so real_

_Lying here with no one near_

_Only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

Kurt walks in, and joins Blaine, singing the next verse right alongside Blaine.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyes, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

_And now she's with me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand._

Blaine whips his head around, not stopping the music, and smiles. He jerks his head to signal Kurt to sit down next to him on the piano bench before he starts on the next part.

_But oh how it feels so real_

_Lying here with no one near_

_Only you, and you can hear me_

_When I say softly, slowly_

_Hold me closer tiny dancer_

_Count the headlights on the highway_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen_

_You had a busy day today_

Kurt always loved the way his and Blaine's voices fit together so perfectly, even though his voice was always at a higher pitch. It wasn't overpowering like Quinn and Finn's voices. Their voices meshed together, what would be a word Blaine would use? Organically. It's yet another sign that they truly belong together.

Blaine plays them out with one final flurry of his fingers, and once the song is done he leans in to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hello there."

"Hi." Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips.

"I didn't know you liked Elton John."

"Oh yes, I'm not all about Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, and Broadway, you know? I like the classic stuff too." Kurt replies

Blaine laughs, and kisses Kurt again. "Well, now I know."

They hug for another minute before Blaine notices that Kurt doesn't go to Dalton anymore, and it's the middle of the day.

"Babe, why aren't you in class?" He asks.

"I wanted to see you." Kurt answers.

"That bad?"

Kurt nods, "I missed you so much, and I couldn't stand waiting until later today." He leans in, and kisses Blaine's ear. "I want you now."

"In school Kurt? Really?"

"Not my school anymore." Kurt reminds him, wearing that smirk he always gets when he's in the mood.

"Should we take this to my house then?" Blaine stands, and holds his hand out to Kurt.

"Nuh-uh, can't wait that long."

"Then where do you suggest we do this?"

Kurt stands up and scopes the room for possible places. He finally decides and walks to the council table, sitting on it and crossing his legs. "Here."

Blaine moans, and walks over to Kurt slowly. Loosening his tie on the way

"Here?"

"Mhhm." Kurt licks his lips.

"But what if we get caught?"

"Isn't exhibitionism a kink of yours?" Kurt trails his hand up to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off of his shoulders at a snail's pace.

Blaine smiles, that sweet, shy smile he smiles whenever Kurt suggests something new, and Kurt wants to eat him up, god he looks so adorable.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?" Blaine asks, taking off his own shirt.

"I want you to fuck me right here, on the council's desk." Kurt whispers.

Blaine walks up to him and pushes him down so that he's long ways on the table, but then thinks better of it. "Hold on, stand up." Kurt obeys, and stands in front of the desk waiting patiently.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." Blaine orders, lightly yet forceful enough that sends shivers up his spine.

Kurt drops his pants and underwear in one go, and stands there, in full display. Blaine stares at Kurt's beautiful, lithe body, biting his lower lip.

"Get on the desk. No, on all fours"

Kurt moans, and obliges, loving the way the command falls from Blaine's lips.

Blaine stands back and stares at Kurt's ass. He's always loved his ass, the way it was as smooth as the rest of his body. Blaine leans down and runs his tongue across his boys supple cheeks, causing Kurt to tremble. Blaine keeps going until he reaches Kurt's, tiny puckered hole, and licks a swipe across it.

"_Oh,_" Kurt moans, his hands threatening to buckle.

Blaine licks again, and this time he dips his tongue into Kurt's hole. Kurt howls then bites his lip hard to stop him from getting too loud.

"You know I love hearing the noises you make baby." Blaine murmurs against Kurt's ass, and the vibrations drive him insane.

"B-but, everybody'll hear." Kurt mewls as Blaine plunges his tongue back into his ass.

"Everyone's in class, besides wouldn't it be fun to get caught?" Blaine starts to thrust his tongue in and out, swirling it, and sucking occasionally.

Kurt is falling apart. They've never done this, and Kurt wonders why the hell not. This feels heavenly, almost as good as getting fucked. _Almost_.

Blaine's fingernails dig into the soft flesh of Kurt's ass, and he sucks hard, nearly sending Kurt flying into the desk.

"Blaine, oh god I want you in me. I need you in me." Kurt begs desperately, pushing his ass into Blaine's face. Blaine removes his tongue, and shoves his fingers into his mouth, licking them until they're sufficiently wet. He inserts two at once, and Kurt hisses below him. Blaine wiggles his fingers, and even though Blaine already fucked him with his tongue, Kurt still feels dry. He takes out his fingers, and searches his pockets for any lube. No luck.

"Baby, did you bring something?"

"In my bag," Kurt whimpers, needing either Blaine's fingers or cock in his.

Blaine grabs Kurt's bag, and searches the pockets, finding a small bottle of lube. He smiles, removes his clothes and walks back to Kurt

"You take this everywhere baby? God, you're such a slut."

Kurt moans, and wiggles his ass, signaling Blaine to stick his fingers in. "Only for you babe"

Blaine smirks, and lubes his fingers up before inserting two. He scissors them, and his middle finger finds his prostate. Kurt moans loudly and starts fucking himself on Blaine's fingers.

"Look at you fucking yourself on my fingers, god Kurt you want it so bad don't you. Want my cock in your ass, fucking you right here on the desk." Blaine murmurs hotly, peppering Kurt's spine with kisses, licking at every other vertebrae.\

Oh god, Kurt can't take it anymore. He's really missed this authorative, forceful part side of Blaine's personality. It rarely makes an appearance, and Kurt loves it when it does. He really enjoys being the "Dom" once in a while (well, most of the time), but he _really _likes when he's being dominated by Blaine.

"Blaine, please baby, please fuck me." Kurt supplicates, he's practically weeping at how much he needs Blaine's cock in him.

"You want my cock, baby?" Kurt nods violently. "Then beg for it." he says as he gets up on the desk, and lubes his cock up.

Oh sweet Jesus, hello authorative Blaine. Please don't leave too soon.

"Blaine, I need your cock, oh god I want you fucking me so hard I can't walk. I've been going without it for a fucking week. I need you, fuck baby, I need you."

Blaine presses the tip of his cock against Kurt's entrance, and slides in in one swift move.

"Oh god yes!" Kurt screams, so loud that Blaine's almost certain they're going to get caught.

Blaine starts to move swiftly in and out, angling his hips up straight away to hit Kurt's prostate.

"Nggnn Blaine!" Kurt moans, thrusting back with as much force as Blaine was fucking him with. The both of them moaning, and groaning with no restraints.

"Oh Kurt, you have no idea how much I fucking missed this. Fucking you like this. I've jerked off so many times thinking about you like this."

Kurt drops his head, and listens to what Blaine's saying, getting closer and closer to the edge. He wants to fall but he wants to bring Blaine with him.

"Blaine, I'm so close. Fuck. Fall with me." He says, and he's gone. He falls over the edge, bringing Blaine with him like he wanted to.

Once they're done coming Blaine remains inside of Kurt, his head on his boyfriends back. They stay like that for a minute. Both too distracted with themselves to notice the door open

"Hey Blaine, have you seen my- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Wes bellows, shutting his eyes and making a run for the door, only to collide with the door frame.

Kurt yelps, and jumps, sending him and Blaine toppling to the floor. Kurt tries to grab anything to cover himself up, and his hands finally find Blaine's blazer. Blaine sits there and laughs his ass off, not bothering to shield himself from Wes.

"Okay, tell me you seriously did not have sex on _that _table."

"Then I would be lying." Blaine says, grinning.

Wes groans, and stomps his foot. Looking like a rather large child. "Are you two clothed?"

"I am, Blaine would just rather sit there and laugh." Kurt says reproachfully, tossing Blaine his underwear. "Put them on," he mouths.

"Okay Wes, I am clothed."

Wes turns around and takes a look at the pair. Kurt's hair was standing up in places, and his pupils were still blown out. Whereas Blaine was wearing a satisfied smirk.

"If I don't tell anyone, do you promise to never do it again?" Wes says, walking over to the table to inspect it.

"Will do sir," Blaine lifts his hand and salutes Wes, which earns him a slap from Kurt.

"Oh no you got cum on my fucking gavel!" Wes rages, glaring at Blaine.

Kurt looks at Blaine with a guilty expression. "Whoops." he shrugs.

"God damnit it was my favorite one."

"You have different types of gavels?" Kurt says incredulously.

"Yes, and now my favorite on is ruined thanks to your exhibitionism kink." Wes rants.

"Actually the kink is all Blaine's but I can get into it." Kurt giggles, and Blaine leans in to bite his shoulder.

"Eww, please stop." Wes shuts his eyes again in fear that Kurt and Blaine will actually go at it again. They might too seeing as Blaine has already started to harden again. "Kurt is was nice to see you, no wait scratch that. It wasn't so nice to see you because you're the one that got cum on my favorite gavel."

"Oh for fucks sake Wes, it's a fucking gavel. It's a piece of wood. I'll buy you another one if that gets you to shut up. Now can you please leave so that I can put my clothes back on?" Kurt rants angrily, getting annoyed at Wes's bitching of the damn gavel.

"You better." is all Wes says before he walks out of the door, slamming it with more force than was needed.

Blaine pushes Kurt down on the floor and starts kissing him. "Have I told you how much I love your bitchy attitude?"

Kurt laughs, and makes to get up, much to Blaine's displeasure.

"Don't look so sad, you can skip the rest of the day, and we can go to your house for an afternoon of nonstop sex. We can try out your toys." he says suggestively.

Blaine looks up and grins at Kurt jubilantly. "Alright, I'm sure Wes won't want to see my face again today."

Kurt smiles, and throws his outfit back together.

"You were right by the way." he says while fixing his hair in the mirror.

"About what?"

Kurt looks at him and smirks, "getting caught _is _fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Damn, I wasn't expecting it to be so long. I hope you all liked the chapter. The Wes part had me laughing so much.

The song used in it is Tiny Dancer by the amazing Elton John. I put it in there because I have it in my head canon that Blaine will sing this song eventually. His voice on an Elton John song, let me die.

As always chuck a review my way. They make me very happy.


	9. Let's Go Back To Our First Time

**A/N: **I would have had this up earlier, but my internet (or the piece of crap internet I hack into) was being a fucking little bitch with me, and wouldn't let me post this. Ugh whatever it's up now.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I really enjoy the ones that say you like how I write Blaine. I gave Blaine my personality, so thank you so much.

I wanted to write just a regular afternoon romp. I know, I know at the end of the last chapter I said that Blaine and Kurt would be going to Blaine's house to play with his toys, but I got a request for normal sex with Bottom!Blaine, so **matchbookjealousy **this is for you, dear. And besides I wanted to take a break form the real hardcore sex. Like I said a little while ago, I'm getting all smutted out, so bear with me. I'm giving you a chapter of nice, regular sex, but that's going to get followed by Kurt and Blaine testing out Blaine's toys so… I call it a win win don't you think?

Also, do my really long author notes bother anybody? I'm sorry I babble incessantly. Sorry. Just ignore me and read the chapter. :D.

Sorry for any typos.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "<strong>_**Let's Go Back To Our First Time."**_

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made it to Blaine's house in under 20 minutes, and Kurt immediately pushes Blaine up the stairs and into his room. He looks at Blaine for a long second before throwing him against the door, and kissing him fiercely.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine says, while Kurt is attacking his neck.

"Yes?"

"Do you think… can we not have kinky sex right now."

Kurt pulls back, and his eyebrows knit together in confusion. Didn't they come back here to have sex?

Blaine sees Kurt's expression , and leans in to kiss the spot where his eyebrows have connected.

"I'm not saying I don't want to have sex. I just don't want to have kinky erotic sex."

"Oh." Kurt says, and makes to pull himself from his boyfriend, but Blaine keeps a tight hold on his waist.

"Remember the day we went to the sex shop?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, he really doesn't know where Blaine is getting at.

"Remember what we were doing before you decided to drag me to that scary place?"

Kurt thinks back to that day. Of course anything before the sex shop was fuzzy. Kurt likes to focus on the fact that Blaine was so adorably awkward in the aisles. But he focuses and,

Oh. They were going to have regular sex.

"Oh, you want to have regular sex?" Kurt asks.

Blaine nods, "Don't get me wrong, I love your crazy kinks, but today do you think we can forget about the toys, and the weird fetishes and can you just make love to me?"

"Do you want to?"

"Oh yes, I want to." Blaine whispers, leaning in to kiss the corner of Kurt's lips. "let's go back to our first time."

Ah yes, their first time. Blaine had bottomed, because he wanted to. No coin toss, no rock, paper, scissors. Blaine had simply requested if he could bottom first and Kurt agreed. It was messy, and awkward, but they still call it the best sex they've ever had because that was the first time they had really seen each other. It was the first time they were one, and it holds a special place in both of their hearts.

Kurt smiles at the memory, and grabs Blaine's hand, leading him to the bed. Kurt rids Blaine of his shirt, and he cant help but reach out to touch him. He lightly traces Blaine's pecks, outlining his nipples then trails his hand down Blaine's abs. His perfect glorious abs, right down the trail of hair that goes into his underwear. Blaine shudders lightly and returns his lips to Kurt's with a new edge, kissing him roughly as his hands worked on the buttons of his jeans.

"No, let me" Kurt breathes out, replacing Blaine's hands with his own. He quickly sheds the other boys' jeans then Blaine removes Kurt's clothes. Leaving them bare except for their underwear.

Kurt pushes Blaine onto the bed, and straddles him, wasting no time in grinding his erection against Blaine's own.

"Kurt, god." Blaine groans, and claws at Kurt's underwear.

"I thought you said you wanted to go slow." Kurt giggles, gently nipping at the skin of Blaine's collarbone.

"I never said slow, I said no fancy contraptions" Blaine says, squeezing at Kurt's ass.

Kurt laughs, and pulls away suddenly. Blaine whines, and sits up swiftly, wondering why the hell Kurt is leaving him right now.

"Calm down, baby. I have to get the lube and take of my underwear, can't fuck you in them now can I?" Kurt says, matter of factly.

Oh. Right.

Blaine waits patiently for Kurt to return back, and Kurt stares at him. Blaine's sitting there with his arms at his sides, a very prominent bulge in his underwear. Kurt grins, and crawls his way up, kissing his legs as he goes. He stops just above the waistband of Blaine's boxers, and using his teeth, pulls them down.

Blaine moans, and reaches down to stroke himself to full hardness. Kurt licks his lips, and stares. There's something about Blaine touching himself in front of him that Kurt loves. He loves the way Blaine looks, and the way his eyes stay trained on Kurt. Like if he's doing this for him.

Kurt can't take it anymore. He pounces on his boyfriend, landing on him with a surprised squeak from Blaine, and Kurt claims his lips again. Their erections rub against each other, making the boys moan into each others mouth.

"I want you inside me." Blaine murmurs, when Kurt trails his lips down to his neck.

Kurt pulls away and grabs the lube, opening it and coating his fingers. He brings his fingers to Blaine's entrance, and rubs lightly. Blaine gasps, and pushes himself against them, trying to get the fingers in.

Kurt kisses Blaine's knee and sticks two fingers in at a time, scissoring them straight away.

"D-did you put two in at a time our first time?" Blaine pants.

"Nope, but you were so tight back then." Kurt reminds him.

"I'm still tighter than you." Blaine retorts, earning him a slap to his thigh.

"Really Blaine? I'm about to fuck you and that's what you say?"

"Sorry,"

"Oh shut up, I'm horny and I need to get it in now." Kurt dips his head again, and kisses Blaine's neck while stretching him out.

When he deems Blaine stretched enough, Kurt pulls his fingers out, hearing Kurt whine slightly at the loss. But he shuts his mouth as soon as Kurt raises himself slightly to lube up his cock, and position himself at Kurt's entrance.

"I love you," Kurt reminds him before he pushes in.

Blaine grits his teeth at the pain, no matter how much they've had sex, it still hurts. Kurt pats his thigh until he bottoms out. He pulls back and pushes in again, slowly.

"Faster," Blaine moans, and Kurt snaps his hips back rapidly, obliging to Blaine's requests.

"Oh fuck-unnghhh! Yes!" He wails as Kurt thrusts in and out, never keeping a steady rhythm. The beauty of having sex in the middle of the afternoon is no body's around, so you can be as loud as you want. And by god Blaine is being loud, moaning, and groaning, his back arching up off of the bed when Kurt hits his prostate.

"Holy shit, oh my godddd, Kurt don't stop, never stop." Blaine can feel the familiar feeling pool at his lower stomach that tells him he isn't going to last much longer. He moves his hand away from the sheets to grab onto his own cock, wet with pre-come, but Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and interlaces their fingers.

"Nuh-uh Blaine, do you remember that during our first time you came from my cock alone?" Kurt groans, picking up the pace just a tiny bit, his movements going from needy to downright desperate.

Blaine mewls at his words, and starts meeting Kurt thrust for thrust. His eyes rolling into his head, and his hold on his boyfriends hand tightening to a bone crunching strength.

Kurt doesn't seem to mind though, all he wants right now is to come. He leans forward, and blows air into Blaine's ear before whispering,

"God Blaine, you have absolutely no idea how much I just love having my cock inside of you, fucking you like you love. I never ever want to give up the chance to fuck you. Ever."

"Kurt," Blaine moans, and moves faster, his overheated skin slick against Kurt's.

"Come Blaine." Kurt orders, and Blaine yells Kurt's name, coming loudly onto their chests. The sensation of Blaine's walls clenching is too much for Kurt, and he comes deep inside of his lover, moaning out Blaine's name as well. Kurt collapses on top of the shorter boy when he's done. The both of them stay still after coming off of their high, listening to the other breathe. It was a few minutes before Kurt speaks up.

"So, as good as our first time?"

"Even better," Blaine smiles.

"I love you," Kurt whispers against Blaine's skin.

"I know."

Kurt pulls back to stare at his boyfriend. "Okay, please don't tell me you just quoted Han Solo." He says, trying to stifle a giggle.

"You know who that is?" Blaine asks, his eyes bright with wonder

Kurt shrugs. "Finn likes Star Wars. He sat me down one day and made me watch all six of them, saying that if he had to go shopping with me then I had to watch the series. Turns out they're not half bad. Although, I would seriously love to choke Lea's stylist. I mean whoever said that buns were in had a serious problem."

Blaine laughs and only presses Kurt closer "Oh my adorable, dorky boyfriend."

"You still love me."

"Yeah, I do."

"Are we still going to have… your kind of sex?" Blaine asks, hoping Kurt says no. he's really comfortable here, and doesn't want to get up.

"Do you want to?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Not really." he turns and sees that Kurt put on his signature pout.

"No, stick that lip back in mister, I am tired, and I want to bask in the aftermath of our regular sex. So Kurt Hummel, you better get any ideas you may have out of your head." Blaine says, sternly. He just wants to sleep damnit.

Kurt, like the true child he can be, sticks his tongue out at Blaine, and only protrudes his bottom lip out further to mock his boyfriend. Blaine leans in, and bites it, nibbling on it softly before Kurt licks his face to get him to stop.

"Fine," Kurt huffs, "but tomorrow I'm going wild. Oh, you're going to be hanged from the wall Blaine Anderson, and you're not going to complain because I'm going to be dominating you." Kurt finishes, smiling his evil smile.

"Oh, I'm really scared." Blaine says, sarcastically.

"You should be." Kurt ignores Blaine's tone. "You're going to wish you would have had kinky sex with me today."

Okay, _now_ Blaine is scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if this sucked. Like I said I'm getting all smutted out. I need to take the weekend off and re-dirty my mind. I'll focus on When You Read My Mind while my brain replenishes. Also I was watching the re-run of Silly Love Songs while writing this and I almost gave up on this chapter. I could not write smut while Klaine were being fucking adorable. Arrg. I need to write some fluffiness. When You Read My Mind chapter four I'm looking at you.

So anyways, review lovelies.

Love ya. 3.


	10. Let Me Teach You

**A/N: **I was a little apprehensive when writing this chapter. I know I promised very kinky sex, with Blaine's toys, and I shouldn't have said that because I still don't believe I can write a very good dom/sub scene, and this came out differently. I made Kurt bottom this time, I know how you all love Bottom!Blaine. But, don't fear all you Top!Kurt fans, next chapter will more than likely be Top!Kurt.

And on another note I don't mean to single out one of my regular reviewers out of all of you, but I've noticed that **IceQueenRia **reads my story, and she reviews it too. I very nearly had a heart attack. She wrote my favorite Blaine backstory fic "Made Of Scars" and I pretty much worship her. There. fangirling moment over. Let's get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing, but my own dirty, dirty mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "Let Me Teach You."<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine really doesn't want to go to Kurt's house today. But he has to, if he doesn't Kurt might actually hunt him down, and it wont matter where Blaine hides. Kurt. Will. Find. Him.<p>

Don't get him wrong Blaine's not fretting this because he doesn't want to see Kurt, he's fretting because the threat Kurt laid out yesterday is still fresh in his mind. Blaine has known Kurt long enough to know that if he promises something he will go through with it. But what can he do? Nothing really. He just has to grin and bear it. But at least he will be getting sex today. That's good right?

Blaine walks up the pathway to Kurt's house. Kurt specifically instructed Blaine to drive straight to his house, and that only worried Blaine even more. He was probably planning something big. Oh damn.

Blaine rings the doorbell, cautiously, and after around two minutes Kurt opens the door. He's in his silk bathrobe, and his hair is slightly out of place.

"Hello lover," he greets.

"Who are you? Carrie Bradshaw?" Blaine laughs, stepping inside.

"Yeah, but with a cock." Kurt responds, cheekily. He walks straight up the stairs, not even giving Blaine a hello kiss. "Well, come on Mr. Big."

Blaine catches on, and runs up the stairs to join Kurt, who grabs his hand and leads him into his bedroom. As soon as they step inside Blaine freezes a little.

"Kurt, you've got to be kidding me."

Kurt looks around his room with innocent eyes, "what?"

Kurt's bed looks like something out of a damn S&M dungeon. It's completely covered head to toe in leather straps that are clearly used for bondage, next to the pillow it looks like Kurt has laid out almost every single sex toy in his collection. Vibrators, dildoes, cock rings, anal beads, ball gags, whips, you name it it's there, including Kurt's prized wooden paddle.

Oh for the love of God, why did Blaine come today?"

"I told you, you were going to regret not having dirty sex with me yesterday." Kurt says, his face holding a giant smirk.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Blaine asks, surprised at how much this is turning him on.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now remember, the safe word is Mango. And can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything." Blaine says.

"No usage of the word daddy today. I've been thinking about it and it kind of creeped me out." Kurt cringes.

Well that's understandable. Blaine can see why that would freak Kurt out, seeing as he has a great relationship with his father. Blaine's relationship with his own father, not so good. His dad tolerates Blaine now, but it's never been that way. Hell, he even tried to kick Blaine out of the house when he came out to his parents. Blaine thinks that that's why he has a daddy kink, maybe it for some underlying father issues. But Kurt's right, it is a bit creepy, and god knows he doesn't want to think about his father while in bed with Kurt. Talk about a boner kill.

"You're right. From now on, no more daddy kink." Blaine agrees.

"You can call me Master if you want." Kurt suggests, he knows it's not really Dom/Sub unless one of them is referred to as the "Master" or something along that nature.

"No, it's fine. I think we should stick to Kurt and Blaine." Blaine says, "But, I do have a request. I know you want to be a Dom right now, but can I ask you to… how do I say this? Take it easy, well not so easy so that it's regular sex, but can you please not over-violate me too much.

"Over-violate you? This is consensual Blaine." Kurt says, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I know, but we've been having sex, almost every day and…" Blaine hesitates slightly, looking for the right words. "My asshole can't really take another super rough fuck." Okay, maybe he should have thought about it a little more.

"Are you sure you want to have sex today? I can bottom if you want."

"No, no, you can top, just try not to be so… look, I can take rough sex okay, at least once more. For a while." Blaine babbles, it's all pretty much coming out as nonsense at this point.

"Blaine honey, are you positive you want to bottom today?" Kurt asks, he really needs Blaine to be sure, Dom or not, Kurt would never hurt Blaine or force him to have sex if he was sore.

"Yes, I am. I want to. Please be rough, but gentle. If that makes sense."

"No, I'll bottom today." Kurt decides, and Blaine starts to protest but Kurt shuts him up with a searing kiss. "I'll ride you, and then when your butt gets better you can bottom, okay?" He kisses Blaine's cheek softly "I don't want to cause permanent damage."

Blaine sighs. "Alright." he agrees, and Kurt smiles before spinning Blaine around and throwing him on the bed.

Blaine squeaks, but goes down willingly, kicking his shoes off before sliding up the bed. Kurt stares at him, licking his lips, and removing his robe, revealing his gorgeous naked form.

"Wait, don't get too comfortable just yet. Strip." Kurt commands, and Blaine makes to get off of the bed, but Kurt stops him, "on the bed."

Blaine groans, and shifts himself so that he's kneeling on the bed. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, and tosses it god knows where, his eyes never really leave Kurt's. He stands up momentarily to take his jeans, and socks off, and Kurt grins at him.

"You feeling tall?" He jokes, and Blaine scowls at him. Kurt knows Blaine hates it when he makes fun of his height. Blaine throws his recently discarded underwear at Kurt, and laughs loudly when it hits him square in the face.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that." Kurt threatens, and lunges at Blaine like a mountain lion. Blaine squeals, and tries to run for it, but Kurt is too quick for him. He grabs Blaine by the legs, and tosses him onto the bed. he straddles him, while the other boy giggles uncontrollably. Kurt leans down, and bites on Blaine's shoulder, leaving marks on him instantaneously.

"I'm going to tie you up now okay?"

"Okay." Blaine says, and throws his arms up for Kurt to grab. Kurt ties Blaine up, and kisses his right wrist softly before biting it, hard. Blaine yelps, and this seems to spur Kurt on. He bites his way down Blaine's arm until he makes it to his chest, and he starts working on a hickey on Blaine's shoulder.

"I can see why you're obsessed with my shoulder now, yours is absolutely delicious." Kurt comments, as he nips, and sucks at the skin until a dark purple bruise appears. "There."

"Kurt, please, do something." Blaine begs, hands straining against his restraints.

"What do you want me to do Blaine? Do you want me to suck your cock?" Blaine nods emphatically. Yes, he wants that very much. "Hmm, I kind of want to play with you though."

"P-play in what way?" Blaine asks, timidly.

Kurt very nearly cracks then. God, Blaine's so adorable when Kurt wants to try something new. Kurt remains silent, and pulls away from Blaine's body and turns to the sex toys arranged neatly on the side. Kurt's surprised that Blaine hasn't messed them up with his slight thrashing.

"Blaine, my love, my sweetheart, can I ask you something?" Kurt purrs, caressing his toys with delicate fingers.

"Yes."

"Have you used the toys I got you?"

Blaine bites his lower lip. Honestly, no. Blaine hasn't even opened them yet. They were still in the bag, in the back of Blaine's closet. What can he say? They're freaking intimidating, and Kurt has been providing him with daily sex that he really doesn't need the toys.

"N-no." he stutters, he has a feeling that he knows where this is going.

"My, my Blaine. Why don't you use them?"

"I don't really need to. Not with the constant sex we've been having."

Kurt purses his lips. "Well, that's just not gonna fly, sweetie. Hmm, let's see. I know you have a ribbed one so we'll use that." Kurt grabs his own dark purple ribbed dildo, and the lube.

"A-are you going to use that on me? I thought you did that already." Blaine says.

Kurt laughs lightly, and makes to stand up. "I'm going to show you how to use them. On myself." walks to the corner, and grabs a chair, bringing it to the center of the room.

Blaine groans, as he realizes what Kurt's about to do, and Kurt smiles wickedly. He lubes up his fingers, and bends downs slightly, putting his ass on display. He wiggles it a bit before inserting two fingers at a time, moaning slightly. He begins to pump those fingers in and out, and Blaine whimpers at the fact that he can't touch Kurt. Can't replace Kurt's fingers with his own.

Kurt rides on his fingers for a while before removing them, and slicking the toy up.

"Watch, and learn." He says, and slides the dildo in slowly, eliciting a long, loud moan, that Blaine echoes.

"It's just as if you were fucking me. In and out, in and o-out." he stutters, as he turns the dildo sharply so that it's hitting his prostate.

Blaine breathes heavily while watching Kurt, this is excruciating. Kurt is not allowed to look so damn… hot while teasing him. It's just unfair.

"Kurt, please." Kurt ignores him, and starts to thrust the dildo in faster.

"Not yet, I'm still not ready. Oh god." He wails, "God Blaine, I can't wait till I'm sliding myself on to you, this dildo feels nothing like you, the warm heat of your cock, oh god I want it, I need it now." Kurt extracts the toy from his ass, and practically jumps on Blaine, sliding himself down onto his cock without slicking it up first.

"Oh fuck yes!" Kurt screams, as his eyes water from the sheer pain. He did lube up the dildo, but it was still a bit dry, and he feels like he's being ripped in half. But god does it feel so fucking good.

"Fuck," Blaine cries out, as soon as his cock is sheathed in the tight, slightly pulsing, heat that is Kurt's ass. "Lube, babe."

"Sorry, I couldn't wait." Kurt apologizes, and starts to move, slow, and sinuous, making sure that Blaine can feel it deep in his bones.

Blaine pulls against his restraints, trying to get free so he can grab Kurt, but no such luck. Kurt has him tied up pretty tightly.

"Kurt, fuck move. Really, move. I want you to fucking bounce on my dick."

"You want bounce, eh?" Kurt says, and literally bounces up and down on Blaine's dick, swiveling his hips every so often, causing Blaine to groan, and move with Kurt.

"Fuck Blaine, oh god. So good, baby, so good." Kurt moans, and arches his back, forming that slight V he did the last time he rode Blaine. But this time he doesn't have the right leverage, so he bends all the way back until his hands reach the tops of Blaine's thighs, and grabs on to those, grinding down forcefully. Blaine throws his head back, and bucks his hips up, trying to send Kurt over the edge as soon as possible.

Kurt 's legs begin to shake and Blaine can tell he's close, which means Kurt'll start to get louder. Oh here it goes.

"Oh Blaine, fuck yes. God, Harder, harder, oh fuck yeah!" he yells at the top of his lungs, straightening out, and riding Blaine like he was born to do it, his nails raking Blaine's stomach.

"Kurt, so close." Blaine warns, just like he always does, and that only incites Kurt to go even faster, his moans so damn loud that Blaine swears the whole neighborhood will hear him.

Blaine is right there. Right fucking there. All it's going to take is just a few more seconds before he-

"Hey Kurt, my button came off and I was wondering if you could- oh my god that is Kurt's dick." Comes Finn's voice from the doorway. Blaine can't hold off his orgasm any longer, Finn Hudson be damned. With one final bounce the boys come spectacularly, Kurt yelling out Blaine's name, and Blaine yelling out something along the likes of "KURTGODDAMNITYES!"

Finn stands at the door awkwardly, his head tilted to the side slightly, actually observing the two boys, and Kurt apparently hasn't noticed him, not being able to hear him over his loud screams. When he notices that Blaine's attention is not on him he turns around, and finds Finn looking at them.

"Oh my god Finn! What the fuck are you doing here!" he screeches, and turns his whole body around to face his brother, and Blaine winces because Kurt's still impaled on his cock.

"Well, my button fell out and I was wondering if you could fix it but I can see that-"

"Get out!" Kurt screams, and Finn stays still with a look that clearly says 'But I want my button fixed.' "NOW!"

Okay, Finn doesn't need to be told twice, he turns and runs out faster than the Roadrunner from Looney Tunes. Half a second later Blaine and Kurt hear a loud bang followed by a,

"Uhm guys, can… I kind of fell down the stairs, and… well, I can't really move."

"Oh my god." Kurt jumps up, and throws his robe on. "Well come on!" he says frantically to Blaine.

"Kurt, I would love to but I'm still tied up here." Blaine reminds him.

"Oh right." Kurt says, and releases Blaine from his bonds. By the time Blaine throws on his clothes, Kurt is already down the stairs, helping Finn up.

"Ow, ow, Careful." Finn instructs, as Kurt helps him to the couch.

"Okay, what hurts? Is anything broken? Oh my god, I can't think straight right now. How many fingers am I holding up?" Kurt holds four fingers up to Finn's face, and then removes them quickly, pacing around the room like a madman.

"Kurt, calm down. You're scaring me." Finn says, clutching his left wrist to his chest.

Blaine walks over to Kurt, and places a soothing hand on his back. "Baby, calm down."

Kurt relaxes a bit at Blaine's touch, and sits down on Burt's recliner, breathing heavily.

Blaine figures it's probably best to leave him there for a minute, and turns to Finn." Alright Finn, what hurts?"

"My wrist hurts pretty bad."

"I think we need to take you to the ER. Kurt? Are you coming?"

"Yes. No, wait, yes. I need to go because Finn's my brother and I need to make sure he's okay. Yes, I'll go." Kurt babbles, springing up and continuing the same erratic pace as he had before.

"Then you might want to go put on some clothes." Blaine suggests, and points Kurt off in the direction of the stairs.

"Right. Clothes." Kurt says, and runs off in the direction Blaine pointed at.

"Let's get you into the car." Blaine says, and helps lift Finn up, even though he's probably a foot taller than him.

"I can walk alright, it's my wrist that hurts." Finn mumbles.

"Right."

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, how… oh god… how did… what did Kurt do to make you come that hard?" Finn asks, shyly.

Blaine looks up at Finn incredulously. Is he actually saying this right now?

"Uhm, what?"

"Well, I started having sex with Rachel, and don't get me wrong it's great, but I never come as hard as you just did. Is it like a gay thing or something?" Finn asks seriously, and Blaine doesn't know whether to laugh, or take him seriously.

"Uhm, well, I guess it was a combination of dirty talk, and the way he was grinding down on me." Blaine answers. Oh my god Blaine can't believe that he's actually talking to Kurt's brother about this. Eh, why not help the kid out though, he looks like he's actually really interested.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He smiles, and opens the car door with his uninjured hand.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go." Kurt says, walking out and getting into the passenger seat.

"Well look who calmed down." Blaine notes, sliding into the drivers side.

"I took a Valium, and I am calm now." Kurt takes a deep breath, pulling out his phone and sending a text to his father.

"A Valium? Kurt where did you get drugs?" Blaine asks suspiciously.

"They're my dad's. I figured I could use one. Oh, and Finn, anybody asks, you fell down the stairs because I made you a snack, Okay?"

"Okay." Finn agrees. Quite frankly, he would not be telling anybody he walked in on his brother having sex ever.

"I can't believe I forgot to lock the damn door." Kurt grumbles, as the trio make their way to the ER.

Blaine laughs, and shrugs as if to say, 'Oh well, shit happens.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It came out differently than what I had planned. Oh well, I like this chapter, especially Finn's questions about the sex.

Oh and I really don't even know if I pluralized dildo right. Eh whatever you get the idea right?

So, review and let me know what you think about this. I know a lot of you are shy I guess, but if you can, leave a review and let me know how you like the story.


	11. A Desperate Strategy

**A/N: **Okay, before I go any further I want to explain the timeline a bit. This chapter takes place a little before the Nationals episode, so like in between that and Funeral. Obviously it doesn't fully follow canon. Well duh, in the show they've barely said I love you to each other and in my story they're fucking like animals. I just wanted to clear the timeline up just in case I get questions about it in the reviews. I mention prom in here that's why, and as most of you know I didn't write a prom chapter.

And I apologize for taking for-fucking-ever to get this chapter up. Even though I said I would never get it, the writers block hit me pretty hard in regards to this story. That, and I've been focusing a little bit more on When You Read My Mind. Writing that story gives me the warm fuzzies. So, I hope this chapter makes up for those days of me not updating. It came out a bit angstier than I had intended it to, but hey it has sex right? And besides I haven't really written angst before and I wanted to try it out. Hope it came out alright. Aaaaannnd I have written yet another long ass author note. Man, I really have to stop that. I will stop babbling and let you read.

Happy Readin'.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the kinky sex Klaine will never have on the show. Sorry, but it's true. Fox is too much of a bitch when it comes to Gay sex scenes. Ugh but hey, a girl can dream right?**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "A Desperate Strategy."<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was currently going through withdrawal. Ever since they got caught by Finn, Blaine had refused to have sex with him. It didn't even matter that most of the time they were alone, Blaine just didn't want to risk it. And that was two weeks ago.<p>

It sucks so bad.

It's not even funny how horny Kurt is all the time. He's gone through two bottles of lube in the past two weeks, and he swears his toys need replacing. He doesn't like Blaine's newfound celibacy, and he's going to do anything to get Blaine out of it. Even if that means walking around naked. Oh yeah, he's that desperate.

Kurt's plan goes into full effect on Monday. Blaine's picking him up today, and Kurt's wearing his tightest pair of skinny jeans. The ones that totally show off his amazing ass, and always guarantee him sex when he wears them. He has the satisfaction of seeing Blaine's eyes bug out of his head for a second before he composes himself and gives Kurt a hug.

What the hell? A hug? Who was he, his grandmother? Kurt sighs angrily, and settles himself in the passenger seat. Oh, he's going to have to bring out the big guns tomorrow.

The next day Kurt is determined to have sex. He's getting desperate to the point where he puts in a plug that morning just to have something in there during the day. He wishes that it's Blaine's cock, but hopefully if his plan works Blaine's cock will be inside him later today.

Kurt hurries home after school, having told Blaine to meet him at his house later, and runs up the stairs to get ready. He sent Finn to Pucks house with strict instructions to not return until dinnertime. God knows another incident like the one two weeks is not going to help Kurt out here.

Kurt prepares everything, taking out his prized paddle from within it's hiding place, and laying it out on the bed. He then goes to the closet and pulls his kilt out. Yes, the one he wore to prom. He knows that Blaine absolutely loves him in that, they had really amazing sex that night. Not with the kilt on, Kurt had been very adamant in not wanting to get cum in it. But today he can make an exception.

As soon as Kurt finishes getting ready he looks in the mirror. His hair is up on end, just the way Blaine likes it. He decided to forgo the leggings, and only has his knee high Docs on. Not to toot his own horn but he looks fucking hot, and if Blaine didn't fuck him tonight then he was seriously going to consider dumping him. He must be fucking blind if he doesn't want to get all up on this.

"Kurt?" comes Blaine's voice drifting from downstairs.

"Come up to my room." Kurt calls out, and positions himself at the foot of his bed.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Blaine says, knocking on the door lightly.

"Yes." Kurt breathes, and prepares himself to take Blaine's breath away.

Blaine walks into Kurt's room, and nearly has a heart attack. Kurt is sitting in his bed, and he looks different. He has that blessed kilt on, and his hair is all messy, and it looks like he's not wearing anything underneath the kilt, and oh my fucking God does he looks hot.

"Kurt… uhm what are you doing?" Blaine says, fighting the urge to pounce on his boyfriend.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to seduce you." Kurt purrs, licking his lips in a way that should be illegal. "Is it working?"

"Uhm… uhm w-well…" Blaine stutters, his eyes darting from Kurt to the other side of the room.

Kurt huffs exasperatingly. "Seriously? Come on Blaine tell me that you can't look at me right now and not have the urge to fuck me senseless over my bed."

"Well…"

"Well what? I'm fucking horny Blaine. I've been trying to get you to have sex with me all week, and it's not working. Are you traumatized that my brother caught us? Do you not want me anymore? Because I want you. I fucking want you so bad, and you wont have sex with me? You know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like if I'm disgusting. Like if you no longer find me attractive. I don't want to feel like that. I want my boyfriend to respond to my advances. I want my boyfriend to fuck me, damnit!" Kurt finishes irately, looking like he's on the verge of tears.

Blaine feels like beating himself up if he could. Is this really how Kurt's been feeling? Has Blaine been neglecting him to the point where he felt the need to seduce Blaine with a kilt. Damn, Blaine was a dick.

"If you don't want to have sex with me Blaine then that's fine, just don't string me along when I could be looking for someone else who is willing to fuck me." Kurt says, and Blaine wants to scream. No, no, no what the hell is Kurt talking about? He can't… Blaine needs to do something and he needs to do something now, so he surges forward, and throws Kurt back on to the bed, kissing him fervently. Kurt tenses for a second before he melts into Blaine, allowing him to do whatever he wants with him with a satisfied sigh.

"Kurt, never, ever talk about leaving me. I can't function without you, do you understand?" Blaine says between kisses. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you. I'm so sorry, please tell me what I can do. Tell me what to do to make you feel wanted again."

"You can fuck me. Fuck me Blaine, against the wall, on the bed I don't care just fuck me." Kurt begs ardently.

"Where?" Blaine demands.

"I.. I was thinking… you could…spank me." Kurt points at the paddle he's laid out. "Over there." he then points to the chair in the corner of his room. Blaine's eyes widen. Kurt wants him to spank him. It's a perfect opportunity to get his own spanking kink out of the way. Blaine can feel his cock harden at the idea, and as much as it kills him, he peels himself away from Kurt, and pulls him up to his feet.

"Go bend over the chair." Blaine orders, and Kurt obeys, walking over and bending so that his ass was facing Blaine. Blaine groans, and removes his clothes before he grabs the paddle, stroking it lightly, and reaches out to rub Kurt's ass. Blaine's hand wanders down under the kilt, and he can feel Kurt's bare ass.

"Hmm, you went commando for me baby." He states, rubbing Kurt's ass lightly. Kurt moans at the fact that Blaine is finally touching him in a sexual way. Damn he's missed it.

"Y-yes."

Blaine runs his hand down the cleft of Kurt's ass, and when he tries to breach his hole, he comes across some resistance.

"Babe, what's this?" Blaine lifts the skirt up to inspect his boyfriends ass, and finds what's obstructing Kurt's hole. It's a shiny black plug, as thick as Blaine's cock. Blaine can't resist grabbing the base of it, and twisting it slightly. Kurt's hips surge forward, and he moans out long and loud.

"You put a plug in?"

"S-since this morning. I needed to feel something inside of me, and since you weren't doing it I thought- _ohhhhhh_!" Kurt wails, as Blaine rotates the plug again.

"Were you this desperate to have something inside of you?" Blaine purrs, his fingers still fiddling with the toy.

"Yes. But I wished it was you. All day long I wanted it to be your cock inside of me, filling me up, ramming me so hard I couldn't even walk after you were done with me." Kurt gasps, arching back to his touch.

"Kurt, I'm offended, you would rather have this plug up your ass then my cock, I can't help but feel a little hurt." Blaine says, with mock disappointment.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Kurt growls. "You wouldn't even touch me in the past two weeks, I needed something in there to stop myself from cheating on you."

Blaine freezes, did he really push Kurt as far as to where he was considering cheating in order to get some? Anger rushes through Blaine's veins, not at directed toward Kurt, but to himself. He's the idiot who let his fear of Finn catching them again get in the way of his and Kurt's sex life. He's the one who nearly pushed Kurt to cheat.

"Blaine?"

Blaine snaps out of it, and pushes in the plug in Kurt's ass in harshly, causing Kurt to yelp. "You nearly cheated on me?" he asks, his voice dangerously calm.

"… uhm well, I wasn't actually going to do it. It was just an express-ow!" Kurt whines when Blaine brings his hand down in Kurt's ass.

"Do you not understand Kurt that you're mine, and mine only?" Blaine asks bringing his hand down again. "Answer me Kurt."

"Y-yes." Kurt whimpers, finding a thrill in this.

"You don't sound so convincing, dear." Blaine notes. "I need you to tell me that you're mine."

"Yes, Blaine, I'm yours. Only yours."

Blaine grabs the paddle from where he's left it on the floor beside the chair. "I believe you, but that doesn't mean you get off the hook that easily. I still need to punish you."

"Oh yes, yes, punish me Blaine. I've been so damn naughty, and I need you to punish me. Show me I'm yours." Kurt pleads, his hands tightening on the chair in anticipation. He sounded like one of those porn stars, but he didn't care right now. He was too damn horny, and he was finally getting some.

Blaine almost giggles at Kurt's words, but doesn't let himself crack, instead he brings the paddle down teasingly. "Yes you have. You've been so naughty Kurt, thinking about letting another man touch what's mine. You're all mine, your heart is mine, and your body is mine. Nobody else can do what I do to you." Blaine says, and strikes Kurt's ass hard, watching with a fascinated expression as it turns a pretty shade of pink. His goal is to get it red.

"I love what you do to me Blaine." Kurt moans, bending and spreading his legs further.

Blaine brings his hands to the zipper of Kurt's kilt, remembering that he doesn't like to get cum on his clothes, and just as he's about to pull it down Kurt's hands stop him.

"No, leave it on." he demands, and Blaine growls actually growls in his ear. Instead of going for the kilt Blaine unbuttons Kurt's shirt, pulling at it until it's off, and throwing it across the room. Blaine pinches Kurt's nipples until they're hard before dropping that hand to lift Kurt's kilt again, and spanks him again, and again, and again, until Kurt's ass is the perfect shade of red. "You're not allowed to ever have those cheating thoughts again. Ever."

"Never, Blaine, never." Kurt concurs, and Blaine decides to reward him by dropping to his knees, and bringing his mouth to Kurt's entrance. That by the way was still being obstructed by the plug. Blaine traces his tongue around the toy, teasing Kurt until he hooks his fingers around the plug and takes it out, leaving Kurt's hole slightly gaping. Blaine then brings his mouth to Kurt's entrance and starts lapping at it, never letting his tongue breach the tight ring of muscle. Blaine could have been happy just licking away at Kurt's asshole, but he is rewarding Kurt, so he spears his tongue in, and Kurt practically jumps.

"Oh Blaine, fuck."

Blaine smiles before swirling his tongue, finding to his delight that Kurt is loose enough for his cock. Loose but not wet enough, so Blaine licks at Kurt's inner walls, getting them wet. After a while when he deems Kurt ready Blaine removes his tongue and retreats himself from Kurt.

"W-what? Where are you going?" He whines, wiggling his ass to try and temp Blaine in returning.

"Calm down, pet. I'm only going to go get the lube." Blaine says, walking to Kurt's nightstand.

"You can fuck me raw." Kurt suggests, but Blaine shakes his head.

"I'm not that sadistic, darling." he says, and opens Kurt's drawer only t find it absent of lube. "Uhm Kurt, do you have lube?" he asks, hoping like hell he says yes. It's going to suck so bad if he didn't have lube.

"It's not in the nightstand?"

"Nope."

"Oh, then I must have used it all." Kurt says.

"Wait a minute, didn't we open a brand new one just three weeks ago?" Blaine inquires. It usually took them around four weeks to finish up a bottle of lube, and Kurt bought the big bottles.

"Yes, but like I said I've been in a constant state of arousal these past weeks. I went through two bottles."

"Two?" Blaine asks, flabbergasted. How the hell can Kurt use two of those big bottles up? Holy hell, all the newfound respect Blaine's attained for his boyfriend.

"I jerked off and/or fingered myself at least three times a day. Oh and I used up all of my toys." Kurt explains, going a bit red.

"Oh my God, Kurt Hummel you are not that innocent penguin anymore."

"You're barely realizing this now? We've been having sex, and kinky sex at that, for months. Please tell me you're not _that _oblivious." Kurt says, turning around to face Blaine.

"No," Blaine mutters.

Kurt laughs, and walks over to Blaine. "Don't tell me you're not happy that I'm not a innocent penguin anymore."

"No, I'm very, very happy." Blaine answers.

"Good. There's extra lube in the closet."

Blaine smirks. "Get back to your place." he orders gently before he saunters over to the closet. When he opens it he finds no lube, but he doesn't need Kurt to tell him where it is. He knows that Kurt keeps a box in here that's filled with the dirty items that didn't fit in his drawer. Well, it's not so much a box as it is a trunk. Blaine opens said trunk, and after rummaging through Kurt's toys for a couple of seconds finds what he came in here looking for.

"Aha." he says triumphantly, and hears Kurt giggle from his corner. Blaine turns to face his backside with a predatory expression. He dashes back to his lover, slicking his cock along the way, and presses the blunt tip of his cock against Kurt's entrance.

"Blaine, don't tease me." Kurt warns, and with that Blaine plunges in, sheathing himself in Kurt's tight heat in one stroke. Kurt arches up, and yells out joyfully. God has he missed this. He doesn't even let Blaine give him a second to get used to the full feeling.

"Move, Blaine, m-move." He orders, and Blaine pulls out until the head of his cock is only inside of him, and pushes in harshly, earning him a cry of total pleasure from Kurt. He does this a few more times before positioning himself differently so that he can hit Kurt's prostate, and Kurt is losing it, arching up, and grinding his hips into Blaine's with a fervor that Blaine's never seen before. And that's saying something.

Kurt grinds into Blaine harder, loving the feeling of Blaine inside of him. God, he's gone too long without this feeling, and he never wants to give it up. Ever. These past two weeks have been killing him, not only because Blaine was refusing him sex, but because he couldn't feel this closeness. The only time in the world where Kurt and Blaine were truly one. Connected by not lust, and need, but by love. Sure, Kurt's changed a lot from the inexperienced little kitten he once was, but he still values the love that Blaine offers. And even though now he's a lot more adventurous, he still wants Blaine's love thrown in there. The thought is so powerful that Kurt finds himself in tears.

"Kurt, baby, am I hurting you?" Blaine asks, stilling his movements.

"No, no. Keep moving."

"Are you-"

"Yes, keep moving."

Blaine starts moving his hips again, but this time at a much slower pace than before. He's not entirely sure that Kurt is actually okay.

"Kurt, you're crying." He states.

"I just, I just love you so much." Kurt sobs, and grinds back, urging Blaine to move faster.

"I love you too."

"Then don't you fucking dare stop." Kurt orders, and Blaine obliges, resuming the same erratic pace as he had before. Only this time his thrusts were more longer, deeper. He wasn't fucking Kurt anymore, he was making love to him.

Kurt chokes back the tears, telling himself that he's not going to cry. It may seem silly, but Kurt truly did miss this. This was when they would show each other just how much they loved each other, and the fact that they hadn't done it in two weeks meant that Kurt wasn't able to show Blaine he truly loved him in that time. Sex for them means so much more than what it does for other people.

Kurt reaches back and grabs one of Blaine's hands off of his hip to place it over his heart. Blaine loves that when they go from fucking to making love Kurt always does this. It's a little reminder that Blaine makes his heart flutter like that.

Blaine can feel his climax nearing, and he tries to hold it off because he wants to come with Kurt, he needs them to come together.

"Baby, I'm so close." he groans, his thrusts increasing in tempo.

"M-me too. Fuck, Blaine, baby, come. Come with me." He moans, and who is Blaine to deny him anything. With one final push of his hips, both boys are coming, falling higher than they've ever fallen before. And Blaine is there to catch Kurt just as much as Kurt is there to catch Blaine. When Blaine is done coming he pulls out, and picks Kurt up, carrying him bridal style to the bed. He musters up all of his energy to rid Kurt of his kilt and boots, and then collapses onto the bed, entirely spent.

Kurt crawls to Blaine and snuggles against his front. Happy to lay there for the rest of his life.

"Please, let's never go that long without sex again." Kurt says.

"Agreed."

"Hey," Kurt says, poking Blaine lightly on the chest. "I love you."

Blaine smiles Kurt's favorite crooked smile. "I love you too."

Kurt sighs contentedly, and lays his head against Blaine's chest.

"You know if you wanted to have sex with me all you had to do was ask." Blaine says suddenly.

"You were going to turn me down."

"Not if you would have shown up to my house wearing that kilt."

Kurt laughs. "Now I know. If I want to convince you to have sex with me wear the kilt."

"Without anything underneath." Blaine adds.

"Oh, but of course." Kurt agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope this chapter was good enough. I feel really bad that I made you guys wait a whole week without an update for it. Hopefully it doesn't take me forever to write chapter 12, which it shouldn't since I already have that and chapter 13 planned. Yay. So, anyway review and let me know what you think of this lovelies. Adieu.


	12. Who Knew Skype Could Be So Much Fun

**A/N: **I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to take a break from this story because I kept on drawing up blanks for it. It's exhausting having a pure smut story. I promise I will not go another like week and a half without updating this. I really do have chapter thirteen planned out. It's even on a post it and you know what they say, post it's are official. Well, I say that.

I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I tell you.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hotter Touch, A Better Fuck. "Who Knew Skype Could Be So Much Fun."<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Blaine grumbles to himself.<p>

He's currently sitting in his room, in nothing but his boxers, staring at the rather large vibrator Kurt bought for him all a while ago. He's used every single excuse to never use them, but tonight he actually really needs them.

He was supposed to go out with Kurt and then come back to his house for a round of sex, but Burt had insisted they have their family night tonight instead of the usual Friday. Why? Well, Burt and Carole were going away this weekend and wanted to get some time in with their boys. And that's all swell, but the problem now is that Blaine has no way of getting off. He could do what he normally does and jerk off, but he actually really wants something in there. He was going to bottom tonight and the fact that he can't now has left him both horny and frustrated.

Until he remembered that he actually has sex toys, which are still brand new and in the packaging. He's actually looking for any reason to not use them, but he can't come up with any.

"Oh, fuck it." he says. He wants to be fucked, and he doesn't give a crap by what at this point. Blaine grabs the lube on his nightstand and lays down on his back.

"Okay, Blaine it's all good, just pretend that you're about to have sex with Kurt. Yeah," he says to himself, and starts to tease his skin, grazing his nipples with his fingers. He keeps a hand up at his chest and lets the other fall to pull his boxers down, exposing his cock. He holds off on touching it because he knows that that's what Kurt would do. He just loves to tease Blaine.

After teasing at the skin around his cock for a while, Blaine finally wraps his hand around the appendage, stroking in long, leisurely strokes. The drag is still a bit too dry for Blaine so he pops the cap on the lube and squirts some into his palm.

Ah, much better. Blaine starts to pick the pace up, only trying to delay using the toy any further. But he knows he can't avoid it much longer. He grabs the toy and places it next to him before coating his fingers with lube, and circling one against his entrance. He moans loudly; his parents aren't home so he can be as loud as he wants. He loves when Kurt does this, loves how much of a tease Kurt can be. Slowly, just like Kurt would, Blaine dips his finger in, going up to the knuckle before he wiggles it slowly. He pushes the finger out and pushes back in two. Instantly crooking his middle finger to brush against his prostate. Blaine doesn't like the pressure of just two fingers so he adds two more, and practically yells. He's never used four fingers before, and he's actually really liking It. He likes the increased pleasure pain feeling. And the pressure, oh my god, the pressure. It's absolutely amazing.

Blaine rides his fingers for a little while longer before he finally removes his digits and reaches out for the toy, coating it in lube. He slowly brings the toy to his entrance, and imagines what Kurt would do if he were here right now.

He would lean down and kiss Blaine right before he enters him, but Blaine can't kiss himself so he's going to have to go with his rough Kurt image, where Kurt all but thrusts his cock into Blaine' awaiting hole. The thought of Kurt hovering over him is enough for Blaine to shove the vibrator into his stretched hole, groaning loudly at the intense pain of it. He had only just admitted to Kurt that he loves the pain of the first push in, and Kurt has gone wild with it.

"Fuck," Blaine hisses, doing as Kurt would do when he's going at it rough, starting to move the toy in and out. He twists the toy sharply so that it's hitting his prostate, and Blaine arches his hips up. It only takes Blaine a few more thrusts to remember that he's using a vibrator, and he searches blindly for the switch at the bottom. He finds it and without realizing it turns it up all the way, causing him to nearly fly off of the bed by in shock of the sheer power of the toy. It's a new toy, never been used, of course it's going to be really fucking strong.

Trying not to overwhelm himself, Blaine switches the vibrator to the second lowest setting, and even at that level it's still strong. But the vibrations feel so fucking good. Blaine starts thrusting the toy in and out, moaning loudly at the intense pleasure he's feeling. Finally, he understands how Kurt can love these things.

Just as Blaine really starts to get going, his phone rings annoyingly loud. He's about to throw it across the room, but he recognizes the ringtone as Kurt's and seizes his movements to grab the phone.

"H-hello," he says, breathless.

"Hey babe," Kurt greets cheerfully.

"K-Kurt, I thought you were going to call later." Blaine says, trying not to moan. Which was proving a lot difficult since he still had the toy in his ass; that was still vibrating

"Well, dinner ended early so I thought I'd call you."

"O-oh that's g-greea_ohmygod_." Blaine moans when he shifts himself forward and the vibrator presses into his prostate. _"Ohhh yes."_

The other end of the line falls silent, and Blaine lets out another breathy little moan.

"Blaine," Kurt says. "Did you just moan?"

As if to answer Kurt's question Blaine moans again, and he hears Kurt gasp at the other end.

"Are you jerking off?"

"N-no, I have a vibrator in my a-ass oh god it feels so fucking good." Blaine whimpers, reaching down to push the toy farther in.

"You're using your toys?" Kurt asks, Blaine notices how his breathing quickens, and he can tell that Kurt's currently in the process of pulling his own pants down.

"Y-yes, I really wanted you to f-ohgod-fuck me but you were busy, so I decided to use a vibrator. Oh god Kurt I can't believe I didn't use them before, this feels fucking a-amazing." Blaine breathes out, quickening the pace of his thrusts. On the other line he can hear the faint sound of Kurt's hand rubbing his cock, and Blaine wants nothing more that for him to be here with him.

"God, you have no idea how badly I want to see you fucking yourself with the vibrator I bought for you," Kurt says, letting out his own moan. "Baby, are you close?"

"Y-yes. It's the vibrations, Kurt, oh my god."

"I want you to come, baby. Come now, because I want to do something else with you and I don't want you to come too soon. Kurt commands and Blaine let's go, his orgasm tearing through his body.

"Oh fuck baby, you sound so hot." Kurt states, while Blaine comes down from his high, sensitivity kicking in due to the still on vibrator in his ass. He takes it out and turns it off.

It takes Blaine a while to notice that Kurt still hasn't come yet. "Kurt, do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes, but I don't want to do this over the phone."

"Come over then." Blaine suggests. His parents aren't home, who's to say Kurt can't come over.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I want you to see me, but I don't want you to touch me."

Blaine thinks for a minute, his brain too pleasure addled to comprehend what Kurt's saying. "Oh, you want to skype?"

"Bingo," Kurt laughs. "I'm going to hang up now, have your computer on because I'm calling you in exactly three minutes."

"Why three?"

"Because I need three minutes to get ready for you, baby." Kurt purrs, and Blaine's cock makes a valiant attempt to re-harden again. Eh, give it three minutes.

"Okay, I'm hanging up now." Kurt warns, and the line goes silent.

Blaine rushes to his computer and turns it on along with Skype, and his webcam. That only takes a minute, so now Blaine has two full minutes to ponder at what Kurt is planning. Clearly he wants to show Blaine something that's going to make him want to tear his hair out. But what is it?

Before he can come up with a few scenarios Kurt's call comes in. Blaine answers it a little bit too fast, and the first image he sees is of Kurt laughing.

"A little eager?" He smirks, and Blaine nods. "Ohh, I see you're naked already. Good."

Blaine peeks down and silently curses to himself. All he can see is Kurt's milky white chest, and that's a good sight and all, but the appendage Blaine wants to see is a little more in the south direction.

"Blaine in order to reward you for _finally _using your toys, I will use one of mine on myself." Kurt informs Blaine, stepping back from the camera, revealing his perfect body, complete with fully erect cock. Blaine licks his lips and grabs the lube he keeps in his desk drawer, placing it on the desk just in case he needs it.

Kurt adjusts the camera so that it points directly to his bed, where that shiny black box Blaine's grown to love and hate rests. Kurt takes a deep breath and struts back, placing himself in the middle of the bed.

"Can you see me?" He asks.

"Yes, very clearly."

"Okay," Kurt opens his box and pulls out his favorite vibrator, which is huge, and his cock ring.

Oh fuck.

"You haven't seen me play with myself yet have you Blaine?"

"Only that one time a couple of weeks ago, but it was very brief." Blaine reminds him.

"Oh right." Kurt notes. "That was a tame round. You haven't seen me get really into it. And you haven't seen me use this bad boy," he hold the vibrator up. "And you haven't seen me use this," he hold thee cock ring up "as well."

"N-no." Blaine stutters, feeling his cock begin to harden.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Blaine." Kurt purrs, tracing the vibrator down his stomach. "I'm rewarding you, tell me what you want me to do."

"P-put the ring on." Blaine demands, and Kurt obeys, wincing a little when the ring snaps shut. "Lay back, yes like that so I can see you spread yourself open for me."

Kurt groans, and opens his legs wantonly, giving Blaine a perfect view of his entrance.

"Lube your fingers, and stick them. Two first."

Kurt lubes his hand up, and inserts two fingers, moaning as his middle found his prostate.

"Scissor them, yes like that, spread yourself for me babe. Pretend you're preparing yourself for me cock." Blaine groans, bringing his hand down to fist at his own cock. Kurt adds two more fingers, and rides them for a while until Blaine decides that he can't watch anymore. He needs to see Kurt fuck himself just like he was doing to himself.

"Baby, that's enough. Put it in." Kurt lubes the toy up and brings it to his stretched hole. He teases it for a bit, sliding the slick tip of the vibrator against his entrance. "Babe, don't tease me. I want you to ram that vibrator into your hole."

Kurt moans at Blaine's request, and shoves the toy in in one smooth slide. "Oh yessss." he wails. His back arching up. Blaine stares transfixed at Kurt's filled hole, he has a sudden urge to lick at it.

"Turn it on, as high as it will go." Blaine orders, licking his lips as his hand moves faster.

"I'm not going to last long if I turn it up all the way, even with a cock ring." Kurt warns.

"I don't care, I just want to watch you fall apart."

Kurt nods, and turns the vibrator up to the highest level. He immediately cries out as intense pleasure hits him, and begins ramming the vibrator in and out of his hole so rapidly, Blaine's eyes get tired of following it around.

"Oh yes, look at you fucking yourself with that toy, pretending that it's my cock. Such a little slut."

"Yes, Blaine such a slut, for you. Oh god." Kurt moans, reahing up to tweak his nipples.

"You fucking love my cock don't you? You love it when I pound into you, when my cock hits your prostate just right, oh god Kurt you look so fucking hot., fuck yourself harder. Harder Kurt."

Kurt obeys, thrusting the vibrator in and out at an alarming pace, and he's fucking weeping with pleasure, his toes are curling and he looks like a fucking mess. Blaine stares at him, his own hand tugging at his own cock with increasing speed and he feels himself nearing his second orgasm of the night.

"Talk to me Kurt, tell me how it feels." Blaine growls.

"Feels so -ah- so fucking good. I wish it was you Blaine, I want you here fucking me hard. I want your cock filling me up instead of this fake one. I…oh!…" Kurt starts moving his hips wildly, desperate for a release. He's waiting on Blaine to tell him that it's okay to come. "Blaine, I'm so close, please. Let me come, Oh go I want to come so fucking bad." Kurt begs.

"Okay, baby, take the ring off and come. Come for me." Blaine demands, and like lightning Kurt takes the cock ring off and after a few tugs, comes onto his chest, his hands, everywhere. Kurt looks so fucking hot coming that Blaine can't hold off on his own orgasm any longer and nearly blanks out as his second orgasm of the night hits him hard.

"So hot." he hears Kurt mutter, and Blaine looks at the screen to see Kurt looking at him, the vibrator already out of his ass, leaving his hole slightly gaping. "I love watching you when you come."

"Likewise." Blaine agrees. "That… uhm wow."

"I know. If I smoked there would be a cigarette in my hand right now."

"Don't you dare take up smoking now." Blaine warns, and Kurt giggles softly.

"No. I won't."

"So, I love my toys." Blaine states, and Kurt throws his head back and laughs.

"I knew you would." Kurt says smugly. "Hey, I'm all sticky so I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I should shower too."

"I love you. And thank you for the fantastic phone sex."

"No, thank you Kurt."

Kurt giggles, and blows Blaine a kiss. "Bye." and the screen goes black. Blaine sighs and shuts his computer off. He walks to the bed and wipes down his toy before he puts it away in his drawer. He chuckles to himself quietly. Who knew that he would grow to love a thing he was so intimidated of a while ago.

Blaine adds the vibrator to his list of things he can't live without. Right under Kurt and Kurt's cock.

Blaine shakes his head and walks to the bathroom muttering something along the lines of 'Damn you, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>Reviews are love.<p> 


End file.
